Niñera
by Akumy-chan
Summary: Natsu tiene que salir con su novia Lissana pero este no quiere es mas trata de safarse, pero ella sale con la escusa de tener una niñera para su prima. El dia en que tiene que salir se da cuenta de que ella tiene muchas cosas parecidas a el,y a su novia siempre la a visto como su hermana. Adv:Lucy se muestra menos sencible al tema de ser millonaria NaLu CAPITULO 5 UP
1. Niñera

**Holas *_* si estoy viva pero no con inspiración para terminar Quiero volverme fuerte por TI T-T lo siento es que no me llegan idea, pero anteayer se me ocurrio esto y pues las palabras flulleron solas va a ser un Two-shot con un poquito de Lemon insinuado, poquito solo seran perspectivas pervertidas por parte de los dos, claro este es NALU lo amo y lo amare por siempre se nota? **

**-Fanny: Akumy… tienes 18! Historias de esta pareja! Acaso no te cansas?!**

**-Akumy: NO! Es un amor sin palabras *_* se que terminaran juntos lo se**

**-Fanny: bueno dejemos a nuestra escritora obsecionada y a leer, por cierto yo estoy de colada aquí y no ayude pero ganas no me faltaban para hacer algunas escena :P**

_*** · .Niñera Parte 1. · ***_

-Vamos Natsu, hazlo por mi si?- insistió una y otra vez la mas pequeña de las Straus- solo una vez- volvió a decir haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Ash! Que mujer mas fastidiosa- resoplo el pelirosado- esta bien pero no usare corbata escuchaste?

-Sii!- grito por el teléfono dejándolo casi sordo.

- me tengo que ir adiós- dicho esto guardo el teléfono celular.

-Natsu Dragneel, chico popular en la escuela… pero con dueña, si, el podía ser un casanova, lindo, atento, sexy y excitante, pero estaba encadenado por equivocación a una peliblanca que solo veía como amiga… que va, como una hermana pequeña a la cual proteger y cuidar. Pero claro esto no lo pudo entender, intento insinuarle que la relación era un error, pero ella parecía querer hacerse la sorda ante su actitud de desinterés y el como amigo de la infancia de ella no quería hacerle daño, menos verla llorar, por lo mismo se había guardado sus verdaderos sentimiento y había aceptado ser su novio.

Coloco sus dos pies cruzados sobre la mesa y comenzó a balancearse en la silla, cerro los ojos e intento olvidar sus problemas pero era inevitable.

-Oe flamita pareces deprimido- hablo Gray sentados junto a el-… a no me digas, Lissana?- intento adivinar mientras sacaba su Nintendo negro, para comenzar a jugar.

-Siiii- dijo con cansancio el pelirosado.

-Yo ya te dije que esa relación tuya no va a ninguna parte, PUDRETE!- Natsu lo miro con desafío por haberlo insultado- que? Se robo mi arma, sin esa no podré pasar de nivel- se explico Gray sin mirarlo.

-Ah… no sabes lo insoportable que se ha vuelto- bufo rascándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Sip, si lo se, te pasas todo el día quejándote de tu desgracia, y cuando ella esta cerca pareciera que quieres salir corriendo. Rayos malditos zombies, TOMEN ESTO!- grito con entusiasmo- pe-ro- hablo entrecortado mientras se movía en su puesto como si el estuviera en el juego- tu… eres el culpable de todo est… Sii! Nuevo nivel!- levanto ambas mano en forma de victoria.

-Pero ahora quiere celebrar el no se que, por el no se de que, por el aniversario de no se que, en un restaurante refinado, lleno de puras boberías, y tengo que usar TRAJE! Y ella sabe cuanto odio los trajes- se recostó sobre la mesa y comenzó a golpearla con ambas manos, haciendo un berrinche de niño pequeño- Gray que ago?- volteo la cabeza sin despegarla de la superficie.

-y que día es?- pregunto sin despegar la mirada de su juego pero con el seño levemente fruncido por la pelea que estaba combatiendo (en el juego).

-el viernes…- los dos amigos se miraron con complicidad- Wendy!- dijeron al unísono- claro eso funcionara- saco nuevamente su celular y marco el numero de su "novia"

-Rayos Natsu me hiciste perder- le acuso el pelinegro, el chico solo sonrío levemente.

-Alo Lissana… si…es que tengo que cuidar a Wendy mi prima- hablo cautelosamente rogando al cielo y a Kami-sama que dejara de insistir.

-Que?! pero… o ya se una amiga trabaja de niñera- rayos pensó Natsu- la conozco bien y es de fiar, le diré que valla a tu casa, de seguro dice que si, le diré que valla a las 7 mañana, Bye te quiero- dicho esto colgó.

-Por tu cara supongo que no funciono- comento Gray divertido.

-Señor Fullbuster entregue ese Nintendo ahora- exigió la presidenta de la clase Erza Scarlet.

-Nooo!- dijo lastimeramente cuando la chica fue a entregar el aparato en la mesa del profesor.

Natsu solo rió, para olvidarse de sus dilemas amorosos.

* · .Viernes por la tarde. · *

-Wendy podrías traerme esa cosa que va en el cuello?- exclamo el pelirosado desde el baño de su cuarto.

-Te refieres a la corbata?

-Si!

-Wow primito te ves… lindo- dijo con una sonrisa algo traviesa.

-deja de burlarte de ni, no creas que lo ago por gusto- solto con rabia mientras se colocaba con dificultad la corbata.

Pov Lucy

Se suponía que hoy seria para buscar chicos lindos, no andar de niñera, pero ese tono de perrito degollado pudo conmigo.

Flash Back

-Alo Lucy, soy Lissana

-Hola.

-Me podrías hacer un favor- pregunto en plan inocente.

-Cual?- pregunto dudosa.

-Podrías cuidar a la prima de mi novio, es que quiero salir a comer con el- hay no pensó Lucy

-Ahora?!

-Si es que antes no te pude contactar, me dijeron que estabas en Inglaterra con tu mama.

-O vamos Lissana, hoy día quería salir con las chicas.

-Vamos Lucy di que, vamos, vamos, vamos, no seas mala- rogaba una y otra vez sin dejar hablar a la Heartfillia.

-Ash! Esta bien, pero me debes una.

-CLARO!, gracias, gracias, gracias te quiero, anota la dirección

Fin Flash Back

Pero admito que tengo curiosidad por saber como es el novio de Lissana, hace como un mes lo tiene y ni siquiera nos lo a presentado, ella dice que "Natsu" a estado ocupado, pero a mi se me hace que es solo un patán que no la quiere.

Tome mi bolso y las llaves del Lamborghini blanco, me dirigí hasta el estudio de mi mama para despedirme, de seguro estaba trabajando en su nueva colección.

-Mama hoy voy a ir a trabajar de niñera- dije cuando entre pero me encontré con un maniquí con un hermoso vestido negro con azul de noche- por dios mama lo adoro me encanta waa!- grite emocionada.

-Lo quieres usar?- yo la mire confundida- vamos sabes que eres mi mejor modelo-iso ojitos para que accediera, aun para ser sincera no necesitaba demasiada insistencia.

-Claro por que no- dicho esto me lo coloque, se veía hermoso- ya ahora me voy cuídate mama-le di un beso en la mejilla y me dirigí al ascensor.

A veces me encantaba vivir en el piso cien y otras no… esta era una de esas, iba atrasada y entre caminar en ese "departamento" se me fue demasiado tiempo. No es que reclame que sea grande pero… mi papa exagero cuando iso los planos para el edificio.

Nuestra casa consistía en un piso completo del edificio y la mitad de la azotea, ya que ahí se encontraba la piscina. Había cuatro habitaciones enormes con sus respectivos baños enormes, una cocina de aspecto y tamaño profesional, el baño de visitas tenia una bañera del porte de una pequeña piscina, un living del porte de la mitad de la cancha de baloncesto, sala de juegos, biblioteca, mini golf, cine, boulling, terrario, sin mencionar los cuartos que estaban hechos exclusivamente como armario, en conclusión enorme.

Pero ahora se preguntaran por que rayos estaba trabajando como niñera, es simple… no me gusta sentirme mantenida, y aunque fuera solo un poco, me gustaba ayudar a mi mama con lo que sea, aunque ahora que lo pienso no tengo la menor idea de donde va a parar ese dinero.

-Lucy-sama su auto la esta esperando- hablo el recepcionista sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-deja las formalidades Sora, ya te he dicho que no me gustan-le dije con una sonrisa-no porque se la hija del dueño me tienes que tratar así- comencé a salir del ascensor antes de que se volviera a cerrar la puerta.

-Pero el señor Hear…-comenzó a decir.

-Si te llega a decir algo solo avísame- le guiñe un ojo y salí apresurada hasta mi auto- muy bien, ahora donde rayos queda esa casa- introduje el nombre de la calle en el sistema de GPS- bien aquí es- dije cuando había llegado… rayos son las siete veinte- masculle antes de cerrar el auto.

Pov Normal

-Vamos Natsu déjame ganar aunque sea una vez!- reclamaba algo triste Wendy

-Na… tienes que aprender como yo-una sonrisa paso fugazmente por sus labios y ataco con su mas poderoso ataque- SI! TE GANE DE NUEVO.

-Eso no es justo, tu haces trampa- le recrimino la pequeña.

-No

-Si

-Que no

-Que si!

-Que…- fue interrumpido por su celular- Álo?... no todavía no llega… pero que quieres que le haga mujer, a saber yo donde esta tu amiga- contesto con enojo, en ese preciso momento sonó el timbre- ya llego deja de joderme y espera a que llegue- Camino en dirección a la puerta para abrir, pero el enojo parecía todavía presente en el chico.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una chica rubia de pelo relativamente largo, delgada con curvas, llevaba un vestido ajustado de color negro con detalles en azul fuerte, corto que quedaba a unos cuatro centímetros por debajo de su trasero, unos tacones de charol de trece centímetros y un bolso.

-_Hay por dios-_fue el único pensamiento que tubo Natsu.

En cambio Lucy quedo con los mismo sentimientos encontrados al ver al chico de pelo rosado, el llevaba una camisa negra con una pequeña H en plateado en el pecho, entendió que era de su madre y al ver el Dragón del mismo color bordado en la orilla del cuello supo que era una de las cuatro camisas exclusivas que había hecho, y la corbata también era de su madre, de un rojo vino muy bonito que hacia resaltar su cabellera.

-_Por las mil delioras!_- pensó con sorpresa- P-perdon por la demora, soy Lucy- la chica estiro la mano para saludar.

-N-no importa, soy Natsu- estrecho la delicada mano de la rubia con timidez- pasa- indico una vez terminado el saludo.

-Cuanto fue que pagaste por la camisa?... mama dice que se vendieron con una rapidez enorme- el chico solo la miro confuso.

-Lissana me la compro- Lucy solo asintió lentamente, el no tenia ni idea de lo exclusiva que era… que desperdicio- mira ella es Wendy- apunto a una pequeña niña que jugaba con el control de la Xbox 360.

-Hola me llamo Lucy- dijo con una amigable sonrisa.

-Hola- saludo dejando de lado el control.

-Parece que interrumpí tu juego, que volumen es?- pregunto acercándose al sillón en donde se encontraba la niña, seguida de Natsu.

-El dos- dijo con algo de desilusión Salamander- el tres sale en cuatro meses.

-Te refieres a este- Natsu abrió los ojos sorprendido, al ver el estuche con la carátula del juego.

- c-como es que…

-Mi papa tiene contactos, pues sabe que me encantan y me lo trajo-

-O genial, me gustaría que Lissana jugara conmigo, ella dice que son niñerías- el chico hizo un puchero.

-Mis amigas me dicen lo mismo… no las entiendo. Pero este es mucho mejor que el dos, tiene siete nuevos escenarios, como treinta nuevos ataques, y quince nuevos personajes, y lo mejor es que las graficas mejoraron mucho, y comenzaron a incluir el 3d- los ojos del Dragneel comenzaron a brillar.

-Oh! Yo quiero jugar- dijo emocionado.

-Tu no tenias que salir con tu novia?- esta vez hablo Wendy queriendo estar sola con la chica, le había caído bien desde el primer momento en que la vio.

-Tsk- resoplo el pelirosado.

Lucy solo rió por lo bajo- a que hora van a volver?

-tarde supongo, bueno me voy pórtate bien Wendy, adiós Lucy- las dos chicas lo despidieron con una mano.

Natsu salio de mala gana, se le apetecía mucho mas quedarse con Lucy jugando el juego a ir a esa espantosa cena incomoda. Cerro la puerta de tras de el y se encontró con un deslumbrante Lamborghini blanco perla, se le abrió la boca sin poder evitarlo, se acerco inconcientemente, y como resultado la alarma sonó estruendosamente. Natsu se llevo tal susto que cayo de espaldas, una risa provoco que se levantara para observar, se trataba de su prima que reía escondida detrás de la rubia.

-Estas bien?- pregunto una vez llego a su lado.

-Si- contesto.

Lucy saco de su bolsillo la llave del automóvil y el sonido paro al instante.

-E-es t-tu-tuyo?- pregunto incredulo.

-Sip- Lucy sonrio.

Pov Natsu

Por el amor de dios este auto es extremadamente caro, como es posible que comprara esto y trabaja como niñera, seré niñera para tener ese auto, pensé inconcientemente.

-B-bueno ya me voy- dije en el momento en que me subía a mi deportivo negro

Esto se siente tan extraño era como si con ella tuviera muchas mas cosas en común que con cualquier otra persona, me comporte tan libre frente a ella incluso sin conocerla, amor a primera vista?, na eso no podía pasar, yo no creo en esa cosas, pero si admito que me atrae mucho.

Pov Lucy

-Ahora que ya se fue tu primo… quieres que te enseñe unos trucos para ganarle en el Mortal Conbat?- le pregunte, note inmediatamente como se emocionaba.

-CLARO!... siempre me gana y después me lo saca en cara, es un tramposo de primera- dijo con una pizca de enojo.

-Vamos- la alenté mientras colocaba mi cd- mira, este es en modo 3d así que cuando se mueva tu personaje, también lo ara el foco- explique apuntando a lo que me refería, ella solo asintió como buena alumna- Los mejores ataques son…

* · .Dos horas después. · *

-Eso! Vamos el combo el combo! SII, aprendes rapido dame esos cinco- dije levantando la mano chocándola contra la suya.

-Wow con esto nunca me volverá a ganar- decía mas que feliz la peliazul-Lucy eres muy buena en esto.

-Si… es que en mi casa tengo un cuarto lleno de juegos y cosas asi y pues me la paso todo el tiempo ahí- dije acomodándome en el sillón-

-ENCERIO!? Podríamos ir algún día para así ganarle a Natsu?-me pregunto muy entusiasmada por la idea, yo solo asentí- pero sabes no pareces de ese tipo de personas, te vistes muy bien- me halago

-A eso es porque mi mama es diseñadora de ropa, no se si la conoces, se llama Star Celesti

-Claro como no, mis compañeras se la pasa hablando todo el día de ella y de su nueva colección, espera si eres hija de ella entonces tu papa es el dueño de la cadena de hoteles cinco estrellas LH? Y el dueño de la automotora mas conocida en japon?- yo asentí- tu casa es la que salio en la revista del mes pasado?

-Si… no me gusto que hiciera eso… solo fue para darle mas publicidad al hotel pero ni modo, o se me acaba de ocurrir una idea y si hacemos una fiesta de dos o como me gusta llamarlas PARTY HARD?- Wendy asintió frenéticamente.

* · .Restaurante Fino. · *

-No Lissana no lo voy a hacer ya dejame en paz- decia un irritado pelirosa en medio de la pista de baile- acaso no entiendes que no me gusta esto?- miro fijamente a la peliblanca.

-P-pero Natsu! Eres mi novio- dijo retomando el animo- tienes que acerlo ahora ya!- exigió enojada la peliblanca.

Eso fue todo, el baso de Natsu estaba lleno y esta fue la gota renvalso todo, su paciencia se fue al carajo. Aparte que comenzaba a desesperarse con la corbata, con la etiqueta, formalismo, la sonrisa, al carajo todo ya lo tenía arto todo, pero no es como si su linda novia quisiera ayudar con su dilema, no, todo lo contrario ella seguía echándole leña al fuego con sus cosas sin sentido. Y otra cosa que no podía parar de pensar era en la niñera, lo tenía vuelto loco, no quería pensar que fuera amor a primera vista, pero tampoco quería no pensar de esa manera, era muy confuso para el, era la primera vez que le gustaba una chica de esa manera.

-Ya Lissana para tu escándalo, me tienes arto, acaso no ves que somos demasiado diferentes, que yo te veo como mi hermana, y no siento lo que tu sientes por mi?- dijo mirándola a la cara sin notar las lagrimas que ya salían por sus ojos.

Sas una cachetada, la peliblanca siguió mirándolo con odio y rencor. Natsu solo sabia que se le había pasado la mano. La ojiceleste soltó un "imbesil" justo antes de retirarse de la escena, para luego salir corriendo.

-Rayos- dijo con frustración el chico.

Miro la hora en su celular, las once con veinte y dos, pago la cuenta y salio de ese espeluznante lugar. Subió a su deportivo y condujo con gran velocidad hasta su casa sin dejar de pensar en un sola cosa, "que grandiosa cita" (nótese la ironía)

Pov Natsu

Entre con cuidado de no hacer ruido, las luces del primer piso estaban todas apagada, y como mi flojera me ganaba no quise prenderlas (pasa O-O), así que me toco subir a ciegas por las escaleras.

Note al final del pasillo que la luz de mi cuarto estaba prendida y un leve ruido se podía escuchar.

-_La televisión_- pensé mientras avanzaba con mas rapidez.

Al llegar encontré mi pieza mas desordenada de lo normal, la tv prendida en un canal de música, dos cajas de pizza vacías en el piso, a Wendy durmiendo mientras abrazaba a su gata Charle. Y Lucy…bueno esta estaba acostada al lado de mi prima, pero lo que por un momento me pareció una escena muy tierna, ahora que ella había cambiado de posición y las mantas ya no la cubrían, bueno la cosa era diferente.

Su pelo estaba desparramado con delicadeza sobre la almohada, su piyama consistía en una polera de tirantes color lavanda, que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación y abajo… tenia una pantaletas del mismo color con algo de encaje que se traslucía.

-S-santo dios, esta que arde!- solté sin pensarlo-_ mejor me voy a dormir antes de que me de una hemorragia nasal_- pensé saliendo del cuarto hacia el de invitados.

Pov Normal

Lucy fue la primera en despertar, se estiro un poco, miro a la pequeña niña y se levanto a preparar algo para el desayuno, tenia hambre, y solo por costumbre se quedo con el "piyama" que traía puesto. Bajo las escaleras con cuidado de no despertar a nadie, camino hasta el refrigerador esquivando ropa zapatos, comida, tierra, de todo tipo de cosas que estaban en el suelo, pero parte era culpa de ellas.

-Hare Hot Cake, son fáciles de hacer- dijo en un susurro mientras se agachaba para inspeccionar el contenido del refrigerador-todo listo- dijo una vez luego de media hora preparando todo- son las once… es temprano todavía… bueno algo temprano- hablo para si misma mientras terminaba de comer.

Unos pasos débiles se sintieron y apareció una pequeña peliazul media adormilada, refregándose un ojo apareció en la escalera.

-Buenos días Lucy-san- hablo después de un pequeño bostezo.

-Buenos días, quieres tomar desayuno?- esta solo asintió- toma

La oji azul se sentó sobre una silla alta y comenzó a devorar su leche con chocolate y hot cake.

-Wendy ustedes viven solos?- pregunto de la nada Lucy, esta solo negó.

-No, Grandine mi mama tuvo que viajar y me dejo con Natsu, pero el en general vive solo, su papa Igneel, es empresario y no se ven muy seguido pero se quieren mucho- Lucy asintió lentamente.

-Ya veo porque el tamaño de esta casa-y el desorden, pensó para si la chica- quieres mas miel?

-si, por favor…están muy ricos, Natsu nunca hace este tipo de cosas es un vago desordenado- la Heartfillia sonrío por la manera en que lo dijo- omge… lugy-san go degegias pogerge ago?- la aludida ladeo la cabeza sin entender, la Marvel tomo un trago de leche y aclaro- no deberías ponerte algo… digo Natsu ya llego y tu andas… así- apunto con el tenedor su atuendo.

-aa… eso no me importa, mama me ha hecho modelar con cosas mas pequeñas y vergonzosas-un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la chica al recordar el ridículo traje primaveral de la cesión de hacía un mes. Los pasos del chico se escucharon- ya despertó- dijo una Lucy todavía sonrojada.

-Buenos di…- Natsu pareció confundido por un segundo pero luego recordó todo la noche anterior- _esperen yo ando en boxers… si a ella no le importa por que debería a mi_- pensó al ver el redondeado trasero de la rubia.

-Buenos días Natsu- saludo Lucy- quieres desayunar?- pregunto aun dándole la espalda.

-Claro- en ese momento la chica se dio la vuelta para entregar el plato de comida, pero se dio cuenta de cómo andaba vestido el pelirosado y casi se le caen todas las cosas de la pura impresión- estas bien?- pregunto Salamander muy cerca de ella.

-S-si si no te preocupes- dejo las cosas sobre la mesa y se sentó en otro lugar- _claro que estoy bien, solo te vi con boxers estoy súper bien, como a de pasarme algo cuando tienes un cuerpo de infarto, descuida mi corazón es de mármol lo resistirá_- pensó irónicamente.

-Oye Lucy esto esta grandioso tiene un toque picante- halago a la chica- como supiste que me gustaba?

-Mmm no lo se tenias cara de que te gustaba- se encogió de hombros – permiso voy a vestirme.

-Natsu- llamo Wendy a su primo una vez la rubia había desaparecido detrás de la puerta del baño.

-Si?

-Te gusta?- pregunto sin anestesia la pequeña.

-Q-que?!- miro fijamente a la oji azul por un momento- si- admitió derrotado.

-Muy bien- dijo totalmente seria algo raro en esa pequeña tan tierna.

-Eh?- dijo confundido

Luego de unos diez minutos en silencio Lucy salio del baño vestida, ocupaba un vestido straple hasta la rodilla, con volados en la falda, un cinturón delgado de color café claro en la cintura, tacones de lona blancos con diez centímetros de altura, con un pequeño agujero en la parte delantera donde se veía sus dedo pulgar.

-Bueno creo que me voy hiendo ya- dijo mientras sacaba el cd de la Xbox.

Wendy se le acerco y comenzó a hablarle a oído para que Natsu no escuchara, bueno no es como si pudiera, ya que estaba ensoberviado con su desayuno el cual disfrutaba con lentitud.

-lucy-san podríamos ir a tu casa…para así ganarle a Natsu?- las dos sonrieron con un toque de travesura y la rubia asintió.

-Hey Natsu… te gustaría ir a almorzar a mi casa?- este solo se atraganto y coloco cara de "que?"- vamos di que si yo ago la comida.

-Wendy tu quieres?- pregunto a la pequeña, esta sintió frenéticamente- bueno anda a bañarte yo are lo mismo- y asi los dos salieron de la vista de la chica.

Lucy miro con angustia el desorden que había y comenzó a ordenar todo lo que encontraba, por que a pesar de vivir en una familia rica nunca se había acostumbrado a ser tratada como una princesa en ese aspecto, así que siempre era ella la que ordenaba sus juguetes cuando pequeña.

-Ya estoy lis…- era Wendy, vestia un short negro y una polera de manga corta morada sin mucho detalle- POR DIOS Natsu!- grito como si fuera el fin del mundo, asustando a los mayores.

-QUE PASA!- dijo a medio vestir bajando las escaleras.

-V-VEO EL PISO!-

-Q-que? Para eso gri…- esta vez fue el turno de sorprenderse al chico- Por los creadores de Mv August… como es posible- miro a Lucy y corrió escaleras abajo se arrodillo- quieres casarte conmigo?-dijo cómicamente en broma, pero eso no detuvo el sonrojo de la chica.

*Una de las motos mas caras del mundo, exactamente 60 millones de pesos chilenos.

-V-vamos apúrate y te dejo conducir el Lamborghini- dijo incomoda intentado safarce de la situación.

-Sii!- dijo emocionado Natsu y abrazo a una Lucy muy roja- ya vuelvo antes de desaparecer sobre la escalera.

- _Esta bien ya paso_- pensó luego de un suspiro largo.

Porque si endenante casi muere por verlo en ropa interior, ahora que la habia abrazado tan apegadamente, había sentido t-o-d-o, y para ser mas exactos Natsu solo estaba usando un pantalón sin abrochar exhibiendo sus boxers blancos, sin camisa y medio mojado por la ducha.

-_debería ser parte de un tim de stripper_- pensó la rubia divagando en detalles poco sanos.

-Lucy-san… te gusta?- dijo sin vacilar la pequeña.

-Q-que?!-fue lo único que atino a decir la chica del vestido crema.

-_Misma reacción_- pensó la peliazul, se dedico a mirarla detenidamente y con un sonrojo aun mas notorio que antes asintió admitiendo sus sentimientos de atracción- muy bien-

-Eh?

-Ya estoy listo vámonos- dijo un ya vestido Natsu.

_*** · .CONTINUARA. · ***_

**Les gusto?... acepto quejas, tomatazos, halagos, ataques de metralleta, un viaje a japon, na mentira pero espero que les aya gustado.**

**Pd: los primeros tres que me digan si quieren Lemon con todas sus letras deciden si va a ver o no… claro que los comentarios tienen que ser con ganas o si no, no cuenta (largos)**


	2. Casa de Lucy

_**Wow no saben lo feliz que me hiciron todos sus review, son tan lindos/das los quiero… estaba dudosa de hacer Lemon por que cuando estaba llegando a esa parte lei los comentarios y pues eran 5 que decian "si LEMON SIIIII" XD y los otros 6 no, pero… ahora hay siete con un "SI!" asi que ahí les va el Lemon.**_

_**Pd: agrege la pareja de Gruvia para que quede mas linda y complementada la historia.**_

Ahora siii a leer!

_**Niñera Parte 2**_

Natsu usaba unos Jeans desgastados, zapatillas, una polera simple ajustada de color blanco y una camisa escocesa en tonos azules.

Pov Natsu

Muy bien, ven ami Lamborghini, quiero manejarte. Lucy me entrego las llaves.

-Sabes algo interesante de este auto?- Lucy me miro con un pequeño brillo en los ojos- cuando lo compre en Inglaterra, se suponía que iba a ser un auto muy barato… pero entonces apareció mi papa y compro este, pero lo agradezco siempre que voy tarde a la escuela este me ayuda mucho- yo sonreí junto a ella- Y… como te fue con Lissana?- pregunto mientras me indicaba por donde tenia que conducir.

-Mmm pues nada bien, creo que terminamos- los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par- descuida, se le pasara luego, estoy seguro que en realidad ella confundió sus sentimientos ya que siempre hemos sido amigos-

-Aaa- suspiro con alivio, no se si porque Lissana estaba bien o por otra razón- Por ahí- indico con su con dedo índice.

Entramos por una puerta gigantesca como la de una mansión y luego de unos detuvimos en un la entra, asi termino mi corto placer de conducir un auto tan lujoso.

-Buenas tardes- saludo un empleado del hotel-Seño… Lucy quieres que le ponga gasolina?- pregunto con formalismo.

-Si y al Ferrari, Porsche, Ulmate, y quiero que mandes a revisar el Bugati, después de que papa lo uso, la caja de cambio esta extraña, a y manda la Mv August a que le arreglen la abolladura, nunca mas le pasare la moto a una Cana borracha- susurro lo ultimo para ella.

-Muy bien- Iso señal para que saliera del veiculo y le entregara las llaves.

-L-lucy?- llame antes de que entrara al hotel- como es que tienes autos tan caros?- pregunte sin poder evitarlo.

-Eso es porque a mi papa le encantan los autos, pero… prefiere no conducirlo- rio por lo idiota que sonó.

Al entrar a la recepción me encontré con un lujoso techo alto con una pintura muy refinada de Ángeles y cosas asi.

-Buenas tardes Lucy, Layla dijo que tenia que viajar urgente a Italia- dijo la recepcionista detrás de una mesón redondo de vidrio traslucido.

-Ooo… que mal y que fue lo que paso?- pregunto Lucy mientras firmaba un papel y recibía la correspondencia.

-Un desfile en Roma salio mal, lo único que decía antes de irse era "mi colección de primavera nooo!"- las dos chicas rieron.

Pov Normal

-Vamos chicos-dijo mientras subía al ascensor, sus acompañantes solo subieron- que pasa Natsu pareces… impactado?- apretó el botón numero cien.

-E-es que… me podrías decir en que trabaja tu papa y tu mama?- pregunto con un deje de duda el pelirosado.

-Em… mi mama Layla es diseñadora de una marca que ella misma hizo, se llama Star Celesti, y papa es dueño de la cadena hotelera LH, y también la automotora con el mismo nombre… porque?- dijo vacilante, ya que sus amigas las había conseguido con mucho esfuerzo ya que la mayoría sabia quienes eran sus padres y solo estaban con ella por dinero.

-Te refieres a la que esta en todas partes?- Lucy asintió levemente y con lentitud- wow genial… me encantaría ver alguno de esos autos- dijo soñadoramente el chico- porque no me lo dijiste?- pregunto luego de un rato de soñar.

-Te dio muchas pistas pero… tu no las pillaste- dijo una Wendy con superioridad, Natsu solo frunció un poco el seño-Lucy… le tienes miedo a algo?- pregunto de la nada.

-...- un sonrojo apareció en la cara de la chica que ninguno de los presentes entendió-l-la oscuridad-respondió- es que siento que estoy sola en el mundo por eso…- la oji azul la miro un tanto pensativa.

No hubo mas comentarios ante la respuesta de Lucy, e incluso se formo un extraño y algo incomodo silencio.

Pov Wendy

Muy bien esto será fácil…tengo que llamar un electricista con dotes de 007, aser que llegue en un helicóptero, tire un bomba de humo, y luego escape en un paracaídas que diga "soy genial"… esperen eso seria un poco complicado o seria mejor hacerme un cirugía y engañarlos… pero quiero un helicóptero, y si…

Fui interrumpida en mis planes cuando el ascensor se detuvo en el piso que teníamos que llegar. La puerta del ascensor se abrió y un pequeño pasillo con una única puerta se nos presento. Lucy saco una tarjeta e introdujo una clave en el tablero táctil.

Entramos sin decir nada, pero yo solo tenia en mente una sola cosa, esa era encontrar el tablero con los controles de la electricidad, pero no los encontré, y rápidamente me di cuenta de que se me haría mas fácil apagar las luces de la habitación en que nos encontrábamos en vez de las de todo el edificio.

Pov Natsu

-Vamos parecen cohibidos- rió un poco la oji café- yo are una llamada y vuelvo siéntense en su casa- dicho esto desaparécelo detrás de una puerta.

-Wow… esto realmente es gigantesco- dije sin poder evitarlo mirando los ventanales admirando un poco el paisaje de la ciudad

* · .Con Lucy. · *

-Alo Lissana?... si, quería saber como estabas

-He estado mejor…- contesto la peliblanca sorbiendo sus mucosidades.

-quieres que haga algo por ti?- pregunto preocupada Lucy

-mmm…nada pero mejor hablamos en tu casa…

-A bueno…-dijo des preocupada- QUE!?- exclamo sorprendida la Heartfillia

-Si ya estoy en la puerta, incluso ya toque el timbre y alguien me esta abr…-se corto la llamada.

Lucy solo salio corriendo hacia la puerta, y ahí estaba Lissana con cara de sorprendida, Natsu frente a ella sin poder creérselo, una Wendy con cara de detective buscando quien sabe que cosa, y una Lucy apunto de sufrir un paro cardiaco.

-QUE HACES AQUÍ!?- grito una desesperada peliblanca mientras empujaba al de ojos jade- LUCY! QUE HACE EL AQUÍ?... ACASO ME ESTAS TRAICIONANDO!?- la rabia la estaba superando y quería lanzarse contra su espantada amiga.

-yo… yo- balbuceo sin saber que decir.

-ya basta Lissana, yo ya te dije que no quería nada contigo, que te quiero como una amiga, nada mas, no puedes venir a pedir explicación- intento convencer a la chica a quien agarraba por los hombro para que no hiciera nada de lo que se pudiera arrepentir después.

-MALDICION!, ERES UN MALDITO ¡"·$%& ¡$%/=* ¡"·$%&/()=?¿ ¡!- los ojos de la mas pequeña se abrieron de par en par ante tantas palabras insanas, y se dio cuenta de la situación en que estaban.

- Yo le explico dijo de la nada- Wendy dejando algo perpleja a la rubia

Lissana siguió protestando pero termino por acceder a la pequeña, mientras que una Lucy estaba al borde de las lágrimas por la confusión, Natsu se acerco a consolarla.

-Vamos Lucy esto no es culpa tuya es solo mía, ya veras que todo se arregla-dijo mientras acariciaba su rubia cabellera.

-Pero ella es mi amiga…- hablo la rubia esta vez mirando a los ojos al chico.

Se miraron con profundidad como si la vida de se les fuera en ello, hipnotizados, completamente aturdidos, se sentían como una pluma que flotaba junto a la dulce brisa.

Se acercaron lentamente hasta que sintieron la respiración del otro chocar contra sus labios, pero sin dejar de mirarse, y en un momento de lucidez Lucy se separo.

-No… esto no esta bien- dijo hecha un lío y bastante desesperada.

Mientras que Natsu parecía querer golpear algo por no haber hecho suyos los labios de la oji café, en eso su teléfono sonó, no era el de Lucy.

-Aló?... Juvia cuanto tiempo… tarde de película?... mmm me lo pensare, si es que estoy con visita… claro yo le digo a ver si le gusta… claro yo te llamo adiós- la chica masajeo un poco su frente pensando en si de invitarlo o no, suspiro- Natsu?- llamo este dejo sus pensamientos para observarla- una amiga quiere hacer una tarde de película, bueno no tienes a algún amigo o algo asi para invitar?, digo para que sea mas divertido- sin proponérselo un sonrojo comenzó a cubrir sus mejillas a medida que terminaba de decir la invitación.

-Claro… pero tengo que llamarlo, a que hora?

-Como a las 7- justo cuando dijo esto la pequeña ojiazul apareció por la puerta- Y que dijo?- cuestiono una preocupada Lucy.

-Bueno… estuvo la mitad de la conversación lanzando insultos hacia Natsu, pero cuando le explique, dijo que no te quería ver mas primito, y Lucy dijo que…- la cara de Wendy se trasformo en un tomate bien maduro ante lo que tenia que decir- dijo que su amistad seguía intacta…-Lucy suspiro aliviada- y … que si querías llevártelo a la cama a ella no le importaba.

Los dos chicos se miraron entre si y se sonrojaron a mas no poder, Lucy se trapico con su saliva, y Natsu… bueno el retrocedió hasta una mesita de vidrio, rompió un jarrón carísimo y un candelabro de cristal, ustedes dirán como?, pues simple se intento afirmar de algo para no caer pero termino rompiendo ese algo, y por consiguiente cayo de espaldas, terminando con los pies hacia arriba.

-No era para tanto- dijo con el seño levemente fruncido la rubia- Natsu aquí esta el control- dio lanzándole un mini tablet- con el botón plomo se baja el televisor,- dijo con un enojo en aumento- vamos Wendy, que te parece si asemos Sushi y camarones?- pregunto mucho mas amable.

* · .Diez Minutos Después. · *

-L-lucy-san…-dijo temerosa la peliazul mientras retrocedía lentamente- p-po-podrías bajar ese cuchillo?- rogó al borde de las lagrimas.

-_Maldito!... no soy tan fea como para que me haga eso, incluso me llego a interesar, JA que idiota fui… nunca pero nunca me acostaría con un idiota como el… aunque le gustan los autos y juegos al igual que a mi, sin decir que es muy tierno aparte que es realmente lindo…NO! AHORA LO DETESTO_- pensó ensoberviada la chica mientras cortaba con mas intensidad el filete de pescado que tenia frente a ella.

* · .Hora Del Almuerzo. · *

-Ya esta listo el almuerzo- dijo algo enojada todavía mientras colocaba todo sobre la mesa-P-pero que ases sin polera?!- exigió una explicación al pelirosado

-Es que se me cayo el jugo- decía inocente mientras pasaba lentamente un paño de cocina por sus bien formados abdominales.

Inmediatamente el calor corporal de la rubia comenzó a subir de una forma exagerada provocando que le sangrara la nariz. Rápidamente se limpio tratando de disimular pero no lo logro muy bien.

-Lucy porque tienes sangre en tu mano?- pregunto queriendo acercarse.

-M-me c-co-corte el dedo!- dijo gritando mientras desaparecía por la puerta del baño- _maldita sea esta jodidamente bueno, no se vale!-_ pensó haciendo berrinche dentro del baño.

La dueña de la cabellera dorada suspiro y salio del baño luego de asegurarse por segunda vez que no hubiera rastro de sangre en su cara.

Se encontró cos sus dos visitantes conversando amenamente sobre el exquisito manjar que estaban a punto de probar… bueno algo así.

-NATSU DEVUELVEME EL TENEDOR!

-NO, ES MIO, YO QUIERO CAMARONES PRIMERO-gritaba el chico mientras forcejeaba por encima de la mesa por el dicho objeto.

-QUE ME LO ENTREGES!- exigió la peli azul

.-NO!- dijo colocando mas fuerza en sus forcejeos, provocando que el tenedor saliera volando y se incrustara en la pared a centímetro de la cara de Lucy, quien solo miraba sorprendida la escena- donde esta?- pregunto mirando hacia todos lados con un deje de desesperación- a ahí esta!- se acerco para sacar el objeto, dándose cuenta de la presencia de la rubia- o… hola Lucy- saludo con una sonrisa inocente, provocando que se le olvidara lo anterior- o… ya no tienes ninguna herida en tu dedo…- dijo confundido el chico acercando la mano de la chica, para verla mejor, el nerviosismo de Lucy aumento considerablemente sin saber que decir- genial!- contesto con entusiasmo, detrás de la pareja una Wendy estampaba su palma contra su frente, ya que ella había visto todo lo ocurrido.

-B-bueno vayamos a comer- dijo aun nerviosa la rubia- después vamos a ir a jugar en la Xbox 360, que te parece Natsu?- pregunto mientras untaba con salsa de solla su sushi.

-GEGIAG GI GI GI!- contesto con entusiasmo.

-Dijo "genial si si si"- aclaro Wendy comiendo con bastantes modales, los cuales Lucy no se imagino ya que hacía unos momento estaba peleando por el tenedor.

Ya terminado el almuerzo la Heartfillia condujo a sus amigos hasta el salón de video juegos. Se trataba de una pieza con piso, techo, paredes, muebles todo en negro, a las orillas tenia luces de neon, como si fuera un cine. Al lado izquierdo de la puerta había un librero de piso a techo lleno de juegos, de diferentes consolas, al derecho había un refrigerador, unos cuadros con los mejores juegos y adelante había una mesita justo debajo del enorme plasma, donde estaban los controles con Bluetooth para mejor comodidad, sin mencionar las consolas, de Play Station 1, 2, 3, Xbox 360, Nintendos, Wii, y el Wii u, entre otros tantos. Y frente a la pantalla estaba un sillon de cuero negro de tres puestos más una mesa de vidrio.

-O POR DIOS!- dijo un Natsu bastante impresionado- puedo escoger el juego?- pregunto a la rubia.

-Claro- dijo con una sonrisa, disfrutaba de ver así de emocionado al chico- _ESPEREN QUE?!... dije que me gustaba, si… pero fisicamente esto no puede ser ese tipo de amores a primera vista…o si?_- la oji café pensaba distraídamente mientras que Wendy trataba de llamar su atención.

-Oe! Lucy!- casi gritaba haciendo señas frente a su cara, tanta fue la insistencia que Lucy se sobresalto en el momento en que se percato de la niña- quería saber que es esa puerta?- apunto hacia una puerta bien alejada.

-A… esa es en donde están los controles de la electricidad, son tantos que papa prefirió dejarlos en una sola habitación-

-_SI!_- grito mentalmente la pequeña Dreyar- vamos a jugar!- dijo mas emocionada- cual jugaremos?- esta ves se dirigió al pelirosado que estaba frente a la gran estantería.

-No se… estoy entre estos dos- les mostró la carátula a las dos chicas.

-Creo que Halo 3 es mucho mejor que Gear of wars tiene mejores graficas- dio su opinión la rubia.

-Muy bien… decidido. Jugaremos Halo 3, quien contra quien?- Wendy solo se encogió de hombros.

-Juguemos los tres-dijo alegremente- toma- entrego los respectivos controles.

-Porque el tuyo tiene piedras y decoraciones?- pregunto Natsu extrañado al sentarse en la esquina del sillon.

-A mama le gusta decorar todo lo que sea mío- dijo con una sonrisa algo chueca, ya que recordaba cuentas veces había decorado su mochila o lápices, gomas, cuaderno, zapatos, etc, etc, cuando era pequeña.- comencemos.

* · . Media Hora Después. · *

-WENDY! AGARRA EL AUTO, EL AUTO!- gritaba Natsu exagerando con las manos.

-CALLATE! TU YA MORISTE ESPERA A REVIVIR Y DEJAME EN PAZ- decía la pequeña apretando con exagerada fuerza el botón para correr.

-CUIDADO! AHÍ VIENEN! LUCY ATACA, ATACA! SI YA REVIVI!- festejo el chico empezando a disparar a los alienígenas.

* · . Una Hora y media después. · *

-Fue tu culpa!

-Que no, fue tu culpa!

-Que les pasa fue culpa de Natsu, el no mato al que estaba en el cerro!- se defendia una Wendy enojada.

-QUE!? Mi culpa?! Pero si Lucy murió por no tirar la granada!

-A… pero por lo menos yo no me encerré sola en el auto!- acuso irritada la rubia, suspiro- ya cambiemos de juego… ahora la…REVANCHA DE WENDY!- grito con entusiasmo- voy a buscar el juego espérenme, Natsu aprovecha de llamar a tu amigo para que venga en la tarde- le dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

-Que van a hacer en la tarde?-cuestiono Wendy buscando bebida en la nevera.

-A una tarde de película, pero eso va a ser a las siete- contesto el pelirosado buscando el numero de su mejor amigo.

-Aaa… pero ya llame a mama para que me venga a buscar a las siete- se sento y le ofrecio una botella de bebida a su primo, este solo se encogió de hombros.

-Aló hielito?!

-Hola cerebro fundido, como te fue con Lissana?

-Como la patada, termine con ella.

-AL FIN!, y para que llamaste?

-A cierto, te acuerdas de la niñera?

-Si

-Bueno ella me invito a mi y a Wendy a almorzar a su casa, y una amiga de ella va a venir a ver peliculas, dijo que invitara a alguien asi que solo se me ocurrio que tu persona se presentara- Natsu y Gray rieron.

-Claro a que hora?

-a las siete

- Pero a donde es?

-A cierto, agarrate porque te vas a morir de un infarto.

-ya…- dijo el pelinegro alargando la palabra.

- llego a mi casa en un Lamborghini y mas encima su padre es dueño de la cadena hotelera LH, y también la automotora con el mismo nombre.

-ENCERIO!

-si… bueno vente a esa hora es el piso 100, y ponte algo de ropa si?- Natsu rio y colgó el teléfono.

- ya volvi… Wendy toma el control y dale una paliza!- dijo con determinación la rubia mirando a la ojiazul quien asintió frenéticamente.

Coloco el juego y así comenzó el combate, el cual… duro bastante.

* · .Después de un rato. · *

-ya dejemos esto no van a terminar nunca- se quejo la rubia- ya son las seis tengo que ir a cambiarme… O ESO WENDY, OCUPA EL DE AIRE, EL DE AIRE MUJER , PEGALE! PATADA, PUÑETAZO, USA EL COMBO AHORA!… SI! GANO!-festejaban las dos chicas.

-Voy al baño espérenme- aviso la peliazul- _este es el momento para saber si de una buena vez se van a besar…_-pensó con algo de irritación.

Camino en dirección a la puerta que le habían dicho, al entrar se encontró con una habitación pequeña llena de cables, paneles, luces, botones, igualito a una nave espacial, según ella.

-Muy bien aquí dice… "piso 1 luces"- apunto hacia un botón, comenzó a subir hasta que pudo leer "piso 100 luces"- Ash! No lo alcanzo- observo hacia todos lados y encontró una banca- esto servirá!- movió con cuidado de no hacer ruido y subio- sigo sin alcanzar!-

Se puso de puntitas hasta alcanzar el condenado botón pero en una mala maniobra se resbalo y… bajo todos los interruptores de luz, ósea en simples palabras… le había cortado la luz a todo el edificio.

-Ups!- dijo con inocencia la pequeña en medio de la oscuridad.

Pov Lucy

-Vamos Natsu no te enojes, cualquiera puede perder- le insistí pasándole un posillo con maní sin sal.

-Pero yo nunca pierdo!- dijo como un pequeño de cinco años.

-Eso es mentira- me acerque provocadoramente para ver como reaccionaba cuando todas la luces se apagaron-Kya!- grite sin poder evitarlo, e inconcientemente me lance a los brazos del pelirosado- Natsu no te vallas por favor!- suplique abrazándolo aun mas.

Pov Natsu

En el momento en que las luces se apagaron Lucy se abalanzo contra mi rogándome que no me fuera, si no fuera porque la cercanía me provocaba algo de escalofríos diría que ella estaba temblando de miedo.

-Descuida estoy aquí… contigo- le susurre acariciando su cabeza- no me ire de tu lado.

Esas palabras las sentí como si las dijera desde el fondo de mi corazón, se sentía tan bien tenerla entre mis brazos, así de cerca, con esta confianza, ella abrazándome y yo a ella.

-Lucy?- pregunte luego de unos segundos en los cuales nuestros ojos ya se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad- Lucy?- volví a preguntar, esta vez ella me miro a los ojos… no, me miro el alma y con ella se robo mi corazón, ya no me importaba si le decía amor a primera vista yo la quería a ella.

Me acerque hipnotizado por la mirada de ella, y al igual que yo se comenzó a acercar, cerro los ojos preparada para el beso cuando… el entupido teléfono sonó.

-Aló- hablo algo incomoda- si yo voy a ver que pasa- corto- N-Natsu podrías acompañarme a ver que pasa?- hablo realmente nerviosa y con miedo.

-S-si- respondí y de inmediato tome su mano y entrelace los dedos.

Caminamos casi a tientas hasta la puerta y cuando ella subió todos los interruptores, no encontramos con Wendy tratando de esconderse, sin lograrlo.

-Que …- intente preguntar.

-O que bien, mi trabajo aquí se termino ya me voy luego nos vemos primito- dicho esto salio corriendo y escuchamos como la puerta de la entrada se cerro con fuerza.

-Estoy seguro que fue ella, pero a que se refirió con "mi trabajo termino"?- nos miramos y luego a nuestras manos aun entrelazadas y comprendimos al instante, pero instintivamente se separo.

-M-mejor me voy a bañar, mi amiga esta por llegar- me dijo nerviosa.

-Puedo… acompañarte?...- ella me miro totalmente roja y comprendí que lo había malinterpretado-N-no m-e me re-f-fereia a e-eso- baje mi mirada totalmente avergonzado.

-Vamos ven a mi pieza!- me dijo con una sonrisa. Agarro mi muñeca y comenzó a correr.- Espérame aquí voy y vuelvo.

La pieza en que me dejo era realmente grande, estaba pintada de un color verde limón, pero desde la mitad para arriba, abajo tenia un papel tapiz con textura de color blanco. La cama blanca con un respaldo de madera tallado, un escritorio con madera clara, una manzana negra (son esos sillones de goma espuma… no se si se cacha) y esos serian todos los muebles que tenia la habitación, sin mencionar las incontables fotografías que estaban en todos lados.

-ya ahora voy a ir a bañarme si quieres me esperas aquí o en la cocina- dijo la rubia saliendo de un puerta doble donde hacia adentro solo pude ver ropa.

- Te espero en la cocina mejor- dicho esto salí de la habitación con sentimientos encontrados.

Si me quedaba dos minutos mas, estoy seguro que me hubiera metido junto a ella a la bañera y eso no lo puedo hacer, siento la necesidad de hacer las cosas bien con ella.

Pov Lucy

-Que estoy haciendo?! Cual fue la idea de traerlo a mi pieza?! Que impulso mas entupido fue ese y que hubiera pasado si el quería algo mas de mi… no es que me importara tenerlo en mi cama…NO! Aparte de que soy VIRGEN, me prometí a mi misma que estaría con alguien que de verdad amara, no puedo dejarme llevar por las hormonas, no ahora que lo quiero tanto, no quiero arruinar esto quiero hacerlo bien- pensé para mi misma mientras me duchaba.

Encreme todo mi cuerpo, me coloque unos pantalones ajustados, una polera floreada con vuelos y sin mangas, unos tacones con terraplén azules, unas pulseras de madera y el pelo suelto.

-Natsu?- pregunte cuando me iba acercando a la cocina- que estas haciendo?- dije con una sonrisa al verlo agachado con el trasero hacia arriba.

-A?... es que encontré palomitas y como dijiste que veríamos películas pues iba a hacer- contesto aun con la mitad del cuerpo metido dentro del estante.

-Quieres que te ayude?- me ofrecí acercándome a el.

-Claro!- dijo con una sonrisa saliendo del estante- Wow… te vez hermosa- dijo en un susurro y con sinceridad, yo solo me sonroje.

Se acerco peligrosamente a mi, tocando con suavidad y ternura mi mejilla, yo solo me deje llevar. Unió sus labios con los míos suavemente, correspondí con los ojos cerrados y abrace su cuello jugando con su cabello. Una electricidad recorría mi cuerpo completo en cada leve movimiento de su boca contra la mía, un beso perfecto sin mucha saliva, con sentimientos incluidos, o por lo menos de mi parte.

Pov Normal

-_perfecto_- pensaron al unísono los dos chicos disfrutando del contacto del otro cuando, se escucho el timbre.

Se separaron con pocas ganas y juntaron sus frentes sonrieron mirándose a los ojos, Lucy fue directamente a la entrada a abrir la puerta.

-Hol…- saludo a la mitad un Gray vestido correctamente- Hola preciosa- saludo coquetamente, pero recibió un gran golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo casi muerto.

-Es-estas bien?- pregunto la rubia preocupada al pelinegro mientras que Natsu lo arrastraba hasta el sillón, en donde lo tiro cual saco de papas.

-S-si siempre nos tratamos así- dijo sobandose la cabeza.

-tsk!- resoplo Natsu con el seño fruncido.

- Hola soy Lucy- saludo estirando la mano junto con una sonrisa amigable.

-Gray- correspondió el chico.

Nuevamente sonó el timbre,

-Esa debe ser Juvia, espérenme- dijo Lucy acercándose a la puerta.

-Pobre de ti que le toques un solo pelo Frosti, porque o si no recibirás una peor que la de recién- amenazo en un susurro Natsu.

-Descuida solo fue impulso, no lo volve…- quedo interrumpido por la presencia de la amiga de Lucy.

-H-hola soy Juvia- saludo completamente sonrojada y nerviosa.

-Natsu- correspondió al saludo.

-G-gray- hablo sin poder dejar de ver a la chica.

Usaba un abrigo café claro, abrochado con grandes botones, tacones de trece centímetros color negro opaco y medias negras. Al sacarse el abrigo dejo ver una falda en tubo beich y una blusa sin mangas, con unos pequeños volados verticales. ( no se si se lo imaginan pero yo si xD).

-Traje una Absenta porsiacaso- Lucy rió ante el atrevimiento de su tímida amiga.

-Que es eso?- preguntaron los dos hombres al mismo tiempo.

-Es una bebida alcohólica con noventa grados,- sonrío Lucy.

-_Esto no va a terminar bien_- pensaron todos los presentes mirando la vendita botella de alcohol.

**CONTINUARA *-***

**GOMENE! T-T ESTABA REALMENTE LARGO (CASI DOCE MIL PALABRA! Eso es mucho O-O primera vez que escribo tanto) Y PARA MAS EMOCION LO DEJE AHÍ PARA EL PROXIMO! LO TENGO LISTO SOLO LO DEJARE UNOS DIAS PARA VER QUE PIENSAN Y LUEGO LO SUBIRE… DE VERDAD PERDON EJEJEJ **

**Cristi Sora Dragneel**: Identificada?! O-O eres millonaria o algo asi?... seria genial tienes picina, pieza enorme :F aaa babeo seria genial ser millonaria… pero volviendo al tema, que bueno que lo encontraste interesante, aun que no coloque mucho lo de Lissana pues porque nunca pense en colocarlo habian varios detalles que se me habian ido y no los iba a colocar pero gracias a los comentarios me acorde xD disfruta y espero tu comentario (OwO)/ Yei!

**Hiromi**: no te aceguro un buen lemon porque pues… soy principiante asi que si quieres dejarme sugerencias en los comentarios para hacerlo mejor, tu opinión es bienvenida C:

**Fairy_Osphim**: que bueno que te gusto *_* espero tu comentario de este capitulo.

**LucyLuckyDragneel**: gracias por el "eres excelente" (T-T)

**Lucy-yagami**: cuando lo termine de leer fue como " porque md coloque a alguien con tanta plata para ser niñera?!" pero quedo mejor aparte que es super humilde y tiene sentido de la moda :P, lo de Lissana y Natsu, segun Natsu no sabe si terminaron , pero creo que esta un poco claro xD Wendy tonta? Encerio a mi no me parecio asi o quizas si no lo se a mi me gusta esa personalidad :D espero tu comentario :I

**AomiShiroyama**: si tarde o no no lo se creo que no… pero que bueno que te gusto soy feliz… espero tu comentario.

**Infinity Infinytum**: al final termine haciendo un conteo total y asi decidi xD me demore mas porque no me pasaban el pc Y-Y a por cierto queria hacerte una pregunta… te gusto como quedo el capitulo 3 de Secreto de Magos… es que no estoy segura de que tenga buena trama para seguirla :/

**Zy system**: Que bueno que te gusto y espero que te guste como se enamoran … O/O y el Lemon jajaja espero tu comentario

**Acny**: bueno en este capitulo se responden tus preguntas pero… no te puedo decir arruina la *Magia* x)

**Gabe Logan**: ok fue un error de descripción pero el nombre que use es el de la marca de la ropa.

**Yaissa-chan**: o que bueno que te gusto *-* espero que no haya demorado demasiado.

**Luciitanatsu**: soy principiante en estas cuestiones del Lemon pero espero no defraudarte (T-T)

**Misaky Eucliffe**: no importa total igual va a ver Lemon y espero no haber demorado :D

**PERDON ¡!**

_**COMENTEN PARA ASI VER SI LO COLOCO ANTES :P**_


	3. El infaltable alcohol

**Yei!... no saben como me emocione cuando me di cuenta que hubieron tantos review, mi mama me miraba rarito cada vez que me ponia a leer los comentarios (T-T) nadie comprende mi intelecto sin igual (si claro :P)…gracias todos. Perdon si me demore demasiado en actualizar, pero miren el lado positivo ahora TENGO PC!, AL FIN *-*!**

Niñera Parte 3

Los cuatro jóvenes estaban sentados en los sillones blancos, discutiendo sobre que iban a ver… pero al parecer había una pequeñita diferencia de opiniones.

-Romance... que fome, mejor de…- los dos amigos se miraron y gritaron al unísono- SUSPENSO!

-NO!- dijeron las dos chicas negando con la cabeza- arreglemos esto con piedra, papel, o tijeras- dijo con algo de duda la rubia- yo contra… Natsu.

Los dos representantes de cada grupo se pararon y quedaron frente a frente, tratando de intimidarse cómicamente con la mirada.

-ya, a la de tres- dijo Juvia observando de cerca- 1…2…3!

-NATSU! ESO ES UN PERRO ¡!- grito enojado el pelinegro ya que habian perdido.

-QUEE!?- se asusto el pelirosado mientras las dos chicas estallaban en risas- PERO SI LUCY HIZO UN CARACOL!- dijo apuntando la mano de la chica.

-IDIOTA ESA ES UNA PIEDRA- le corrigió exasperado Gray.

-pues yo lo veo como un caracol- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, su amigo solo estampo su palma contra la frente.

-B-bueno, bueno, mejor hagámoslo de nuevo, pero esta vez Gray contra Juvia-dijo Lucy sin poder aguantar la risa.

-A la de tres, 1…2…3!

* · .En la sala de cine. · *

-Trajeron las palomita?- dijo una Lucy temerosa.

-Siii-dijeron sus visitantes.

La sala de cine consistían en un proyector instalado en el techo que proyectaba sobre toda la pared, la cual estaba pintada de un color blanco sin imperfecciones, las demás paredes de azul marino y en las orillas del piso había luces de neon color rojo que alumbraban el camino hasta los asientos, los cuales eran como sillones realmente gigantes y comodos.

-J-Juvia lo siente-dijo por enecima vez a su amiga.

-N-no te preocupes… solo son dos horas- la chica trago saliva sonoramente.

Si bien la chica era bastante extrovertida, lo único que no soportaba eran las cosas de miedo, menos las de suspenso. Ella solo se arrepentía de no haber dejado las cosas como estaban, porque o si no hubieran estado disfrutando de una buena película de romance.

-Ya va a empezar- anuncio Natsu jalando de la mano a la rubia.

Natsu estaba sentado junto a Lucy abrazándola por lo hombros disfrutando de la película y de las palomitas, mientras que Gray y Juvia estaban en una medianamente situación incomoda.

-G-Gray-san… t-tengo m-miedo- dijo en un susurro al pelinegro mientras apretaba con fuerza sus ojos.

-N-no p-pasa n-nada… m-mira si es buuena- dijo tartamudeando igualmente temeroso.

* · .Diez Minutos Después del Inicio de la Película. · *

-AHH!... –gritaron todos los amigos.

-NATSU YA DEJEMOS DE VERLA ME SOÑARE ESTO- decía temerosa Lucy después de haber votado todo el contenido de su baso de bebida.

-QUE?! P-pero s-si n-no d-da m-mi-miedo- todos miraron al pelirosado acusatoriamente, suspiro y fue a cambiar la película- Rápidos y furiosos?- todos asintieron.

* · . Después de la Película. · *

Los cuatro jóvenes salieron del mini cine, para sentarse a conversar en el living, preguntando cosas entupidas y hasta sin sentido.

-Gray… colócate ropa- dijo algo cansado por tener que repetirle incansablemente a su amigo.

-Pero… QUE?!- dijo totalmente sorprendido, mientras que a las dos chicas se les formaba un pequeño rubor.

-Que les parece si pedimos unas pizzas?- sugirió mirando hacia el piso para no tener que ver al semi desnudo pelinegro.

-CLARO- decidió el Dragneel

La Heartfillia camino hasta el teléfono de casa para marcar el numero de su pizzeria favorita, el pitido se escucho por unos segundo, hasta que una voz femenina la recibió.

-Pizzería Jamón, queso y algo mas, que desea ordenar?

- Alo?... si quiero una tradicional, una…- miro a sus amigos quienes comenzaron a gritar.

-Tres quesos

-aji con tomate

- helado y camarones.

-Quiero una con queso aji y helado… ESPEREN ESO NO EXISTE!- sus amigos se carcajearon sin poder evitarlo, bufo y les saco la lengua- Ash… déme dos tradicional y de tres quesos tamaño familiar.

-Muy bien quiere alguna bebida?

-Si, una de tres litros.

-Con entrega a domicilio?

-Si… hotel LH a las afueras de la ciudad, piso cien, cuanto se va a demorar?- pregunto jugando con las flores de un florero.

-Entre veinte a media hora- dicho esto la chica colgó.

-Ya malditos ahora tomare venganza- susurro para si misma mientras los tres visitantes todavía sonreían aguantando la risa- Les propondré un juego, espérenme- fue en busca de la bendita bebida alcohólica- ya… el juego consiste en que de izquierda a derecha alguien hace una pregunta de si o no, si la respuesta es afirmativa se tiene que tomar el contenido del baso- explico ya de vuelta en el living, mostrando unos pequeños vasos- claramente esto consiste en ser sincero, no importa cual sea la pregunta- todos asintieron.

Coloco los cuatro pequeños vasos sobre la mesa y los lleno con una cantidad casi invisible de alcohol. La primera en preguntar fue la tímida Juvia.

-No soy virgen- todos por un momento se sorprendieron, pero la peli celeste, el pelinegro y el pelirosado se tomaron el contenido.

Si… en un momento de locura sin cordura mental ella había entregado su mas preciado y codiciado fruto, se arrepentía… sobre todo con quien había sido ya que nunca lo quiso, no de esa manera. Gray en cambio no recordaba con quien o cuando, ni donde había perdido su virginidad, el solo buscaba placer en la primera zorrita que se le ponía en frente, lo disfrutaba pero sentía que le faltaba algo… no sabia que era, ni como buscarlo. Y Natsu bueno el si lo recordaba, pero… no era igual que su amigo, era un poco mas… sensible?, al elegir con quien acostarse, buscaba ciertas condiciones y Lucy las tenia todas, sobre todo porque sentía algo mas por ella.

Suspiro- Ahora soy la única virgen, malditos pervertidos- acuso a los tres presentes, pero mas que nada a los dos hombre- ya me toca a mi…- sirvió nuevamente el "agua" trasparente en los vasos- me he querido agarrar a alguno de los presente aquí- todos y sin excepción tomaron.

-Me toca- dijo un ya mareado Gray- he estado desnudo frente a muchas personas- el tomo del contenido, una respuesta mas que obvia, pero Lucy…

-Por que…- preguntaron Gray y Natsu a la vez con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Hace unos meses atrás, una amiga de mi mama necesitaba con urgencia una modelo, yo con algo de experiencia acepte… pero no tenia idea que era una campaña nudista- un aire algo melancólico cubrió a la chica, había pasado mucha vergüenza ese día, sin contar las incontables fotos que se publicaron… menos mal que eran en otro país y no aca, porque de seguro seria victima de miradas extrañas, mas.

-Ya ahora A MI!- dijo emocionado el pelirosado- he sido infeliz en mi noviasgo- Gray fue el único que no tomo del vaso, el nunca había querido comprometerse de ese modo, no le gustaba estar amarrado a la cama de una sola chica, le aburría.

-Lissana- dijo casi en un suspiro el pelinegro dirigiéndose a su amigo.

-Lyon- dijo algo decaída la peliceleste.

-Sting- hablo para si la rubia- Mierda! Juvia sabes donde esta?

-Dijo que estaría un tiempo en puerto rico, porque?

-TIENE MI PERFUME!, EL MALDITO MARICA SE LO LLEVO- dijo enojada la rubia alzando el puño.

Los casi invisibles dosis de alcohol se trasformaron en la mitad de un vaso, provocando que todos los presente comenzaran a sentir los efectos de este.

-NATSU!- grito una Lucy en ropa interior lanzándose a un Natsu en las mismas condiciones- QUIERO UN ABRAZO!, DAME UN ABRAZOO!-

-NOO! NATSU ES MI AMIGO- grito tratando de apartar a la rubia el pelinegro con con boxers rojos.

-JUVIA CREE QUE LUCY ES SU RIVAL DEL AMOR!- acuso mientras agarraba una pierna de la rubia y comenzaba a morderla.

Como es que termino todo esto asi?... no lo se creo que tuve un momento de distracción y no se como es que ahora Natsu estaba sentado en el sofá con una Lucy sonrojada encima, quien lo abrazaba por el cuello e intentaba con desesperación darle un beso, mientras que su amigo le había dado su momento de total sentimentalismo y lo quería solo para el, intentado apartar a la chica de sus brazos, mientras que una extraña peliceleste mordía una de las piernas de la rubia… no lo se SOLO ME DISTRAJE POR UN MOMENTO!

El timbre sono, destruyendo la graciosa escena, la rubia se acomodo su invisible ropa y fue a atender en ropa interior.

-Buenas noches, tengo una entre…- dijo el repartidor con cuatro pizzas en una mano, una bolsa negra, vestido con jeans, polera negra y un yoqui con el logo de la Pizzeria

-NATSU! TRAEME MI CARTERA!- grito desde la puerta la chica sin percatarse que mensajero la miraba de arriba a bajo.

-AH! VEN A BUSCARLA TU!- se quejo desde la distancia.

-QUE ME LA TRAIGAS!- Lucy le sonrío al chico de la puerta mientras esperaba todavía inconciente de su mirada.

-aquí es…-dijo el pelirosado acercándose con el objeto entre sus manos- QUE LE MIRAS TANTO HE?! LA QUIERES EN TU CAMA SIERTO?! PUES LO SIENTO AMIGO ELLA VA A ESTAR EN MI CAMA!- le grito con enojo marcando la palabra "mi"

-CALLATE TONTO!- grito dándole un codazo en las costillas- ooo… no tengo para tu propina… JUVIA!- volvió a gritar la rubia.

-que pasa rival del amor?- dijo acercándose haciendo que el pobre repartidor casi se desmayara por aguantar una hemorragia nasal

-No tengo para la propina… dale un beso- dijo con simpleza- que esperas dale un beso.

-J-Juvia ya tiene un amor- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Apss… no queda de otra…- dijo tratando de acercarse, pero un celoso Natsu la agarro por la cintura, elevándola en el aire y llevándosela hacia adentro- adiós!- se despidió con una sonrisa.

-S-Señorita… no i-importa la p-propina- dijo el chico que hasta ese momento no había querido hablar.

-J-Juvia te lo agradezco, pero no le hace mal un beso en la mejilla- menciono con una pequeña sonrisa, justo antes de dejar marcado sus labios con su brillo labial casi rojo- Gracias por las pizzas- dicho esto cerro la puerta llevándose consigo el pedido.

El repartidor se seco la frente llena de sudor, suspiro y recordó como las dos preciosas chicas de su edad habían estado frente a el en ropa interior… ROPA INTERIOR!. Dios tenía que empezar a trabajar con mas frecuencia en vez de darse de vago todo el día.

* · .Adentro. · *

-por que la pizza es redonda?- pregunto Gray mientras masticaba con exagerada rapidez.

-Porque se ve mas linda- dijo Lucy en las mas mismas condiciones.

-No, no, no!-dijo negando con la cabeza en medio de un intento de tratar de comer- es porque si fuera cuadrada la bicicleta no podría moverse- hubo un pequeño momento de silencio en donde miraron al pelirosado y luego todos rompieron en carcajadas.

-Es-es-estamos hablando de la pi-pizza!- comento en medio de carcajadas su amigo.

-aaa… ni idea entonces- respondió sin darle importancia a las carcajadas del trio, tenia una pizza solo para el, tenia que terminarla.

-Juvia acompáñame a buscar unos vasos- menciono Lucy a su amiga quien asintió siguiéndola.

Caminaron sin mucha prisa, pero lo primero que hizo la Heartfillia al llegar a dicho lugar fue apoyar ambas manos sobre el mesón y suspirar profundamente, limpio un poco de sudor de su frente y lavo su cara incontables veces. Juvia solo observo algo sorprendida por su comportamiento.

-Lucy estas bien?- pregunto finalmente acercándose a ella.

-No…-suspiro nuevamente- no puedo estar cerca de el…- murmuro detrás de sus manos.

-A-a quien te refieres?- pregunto algo dudoso, no quería saber que su íntima se había enamorado de Gray.

-de Natsu…- otro suspiro alargado escapo de sus labios. Se recargo sobre la pared y comenzó a dejarse caer con suavidad- no se que hacer- se confeso en medio de un sollozo.

-Ya tranquila- intento tranquilizar Juvia sentándose a su lado acariciando se cabeza con lentitud- pero porque no puedes?

-Porque lo quiero mucho!- casi grito tapándose inmediatamente la boca. Las dos se miraron con los ojos abiertos y esperaron que los chicos se acercaran, pero eso nunca ocurrió- p-pero se que el solo quiere sexo conmigo- dijo con una tristeza infinita.

-Como lo sabes?- inquirió con un susurro limpiando las lagrimas a su amiga.

-No… lo se- respondió con duda.

-Vez, deberías darle por lo menos una oportunidad- la apoyo con una sonrisa adornando su cara, Lucy con mas energía le devolvió con gusto la sonrisa.

* · .Living. · *

-Natsu?- llamo el pelinegro después de que las dos chicas desaparecieran por el pasillo ancho que llevaba a la cocina- estas bien?- volvió a formular una pregunta debido a no recibir ninguna respuesta del chico.

-Si…- contesto no muy convencido de que haci realmente se sentia- por que lo dices?- dijo esta vez sin mirarlo a la cara mientras tomaba su ultimo pedazo de pizza.

-Por que frunces el seño como si quisieras ir al baño y no te dejaran- apunto hacia la zona de la frente con una sonrisa traviesa atravesando sus labios.

Natsu suspiro pesadamente, impresionando a su amigo por la ausencia de la contestación, que por lo general no tardaba mas de una milésima de segundo en llegar, pero lo que mas le impresionaba al Fullbuster era que él estaba demasiado pensativo, se parecía a como estaba cuando Lissana le había pedido ser novios.

-Es Lucy cierto?- acertó Gray conociendo al revés y al derecho a su amigo de la infancia. Este solo asintió dándole la razón al pelinegro- y ahora que pasa?-pregunto mientras de paraba del sillón y comenzaba a vagar por la habitación.

-No lo se… solo quiero estar cerca de ella, pero va a pensar que voy demasiado rápido y no quiero perderla por algo tan estúpido como eso…-suspiro y rasco su cabeza con ambas manos- y tu sabes que yo no me llevo bien con esas cosas románticas.

-Mmm…- medito lo dicho por su amigo- como dice el dicho "si te arriesgas lo pierdes todo"- Natsu abrió los ojos y lo miro un poco enojado, su comentario no ayudaba en nada- o era al revés?... no lo se… pero mira- lo alentó acercándose con una foto enmarcada- mira esta tiene que ser Lucy, y ella su mama- fue apuntando a una pequeña niña de cabellos dorados que jugaba con un pedazo de tela, y una versión de ella mas adulta un poco mas atrás con los ojos cerrados y manos juntas como si estuviera rezando, junto con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro- supongo que el es su papa- dijo el pelinegro tragando saliva sonoramente al igual que el pelirosado.

Un hombre con bigote rubio bien poblado de expresión seria, alto y de espalda ancha, se encontraba vestido con un cómico sombrero con plumas de colores y un tutu rosado. Pero a pesar de que las prendas le daban un aspecto gracioso, el hombre no perdía la imponencia y seguía inspirando miedo, pero sobre todo respeto.

-Mier…-iintento insultar por el miedo de conocer a esa persona, cuando se escucharon quebrar unos cuantos platos y la sonagera de ollas chocando entre si, seguido de carcajadas femeninas.

-Apúrate hay que llevar esto- se escucho a la distancia la rubia dándole una orden a su amiga en medio de una nueva carcajada.

-Tira eso!- le ordeno en un susurro al pelinegro, este de inmediato hizo caso lanzándolo hacia una dirección desconocida para todos- disimula- dijo desesperado Salamander-

-Que?- pregunto confundido acercándose aun mas al chico para escuchar con mayor claridad.

-QUE DISIMULES!

-Que hago, que hago?!- se preguntaron mentalmente ls dos- ya se!- pensó el pelinegro y enseguida le encesto un puñetazo en la cara del Dragneel.

-QUE DIABLOS FUE ESO?!- pregunto enojado secándose el hiliyo de sangre que corria por su labio inferior.

-Tu dijiste que disimulara- se defendió inocente Gray.

-No así idiota!- le devolvió el puñetazo desatando una batalla sin sentido.

-C-chicos..- llamo tímidamente Juvia, interrumpiendo la feroz pelea que se desarrollaba en el piso detrás de unos sillones. La pelea fue pausada con Gray en el piso y Natsu sobre {el, con el puño en alto- L-Lucy dice que se coloquen esto, y que suban a la azotea- levantando los traje de baño e indicando la escalera en una esquina.

-Claro… espera un momento- dijo el pelirosado dándole un nuevo golpe a su amigo. Volvieron a rodar por el piso, esta vez con el Fullbuster arriba quien se defendió con otro certero golpe. Ambos se pararon como si nada raro hubiera pasado y fueron a recoger la ropa.

-Kya!- grito Juvia provocando que los dos chicos se les saliera el corazon del susto.

-Que pasa?!- pregunto Gray acercándose aun mas a la chica.

-TUS ROPAS!- le advirtió el pelirosado detrás de el.

Gray olvidándose por completo de la prenda que en esos momentos tenia entre los dedos debido a la desesperación que lo estaba poseyendo. Busco a tientas sobre el sillón y agarro lo primero que pillo, posicionándolo en "esa" parte ara cubrirla, pero en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que el dichoso objeto era nada mas ni nada menos que un plátano, casi exploto en enojo.

-_DE TODAS LAS COSAS QUE PODIA AGARRAR, TENIA QUE SER ESTO?! POR QUE SEÑOR?, PORQUE?!, y de todas maneras que diablos ase esto aquí en el sillón?-_ se quejo mentalmente.

* · . En la Piscina. · *

-Juvia que te pasa? Estas muy roja-menciono Lucy ya cambiada, ocupando un bikini fucsia con detalles en negro, que en la parte baja era como una pantaletas.

-S-si…- suspiro casi soñadoramente, al igual que su amiga ella ocupaba un traje de baño estilo pantaletas pero straple y en color celeste claro- es que vi a G-Gray desnudo- murmuro pero lo suficientemente alto para que los oídos de la Heartfillia pudieran escuchar lo dicho, y de paso subiéndole todos los colores a la car sin mencionar accionar su modo pervertido para molestar a su amiga.

-A… y estaba bueno?- pregunto pícaramente

-LUCY!- grito aun roja la peliceleste, pero medito la pregunta-si… muy bueno- contesto con sinceridad resaltando la palabra "muy" provocando un risa cortesía de las dos.

-Que grande es tu piscina- dijo una voz varonil detrás de ellas.

Se trataba de Natsu quien vestía un traje de baño hasta las rodillas negro con detalles en rojo que se asemejaban al fuego. El de Gray en cambio era blanco con dos rayas azul marino a cada lado de la pierna s.

-Si, y esta temperada- dijo con una sonrisa invitándolos a meterse a esta.

-Hagamos una carrera- propuso Natsu metiéndose con una bombita a la piscina- y… que dicen?- pregunto después de salir de las profundidades, mientras sacaba el agua restante de su pelo.

Lucy se mordió el labio inferior con deseo al ver la escena, pero noto que una mirada jade estaba sobre ella y para disimular su acción empujo a su amiga, provocando que se llevara al pelinegro con ella hacia el agua.

-LUCY! Le ase a agarrar el trasero!- grito totalmente roja la peliceleste provocando que la rubia y Natsu rieran con ganas.

-Vamos…- la ínsito traviesa- si de ase rato lo querías hacer, yo solo te di un empujoncito- sonrío con más ganas aun- y como estuvo? Blandito, duro, redondo, flácido…- con cada palabra que pronunciaba Lucy la pareja involucrada se ponía un tono más rojo que antes.

Juvia ya cansada y demasiado desesperada por la situación, decidió pararla y como si pudiera manejar a su voluntad el agua, le lanzo una gran cantidad de esta, suficiente para mojarla de pies a cabeza. La de ojos achocolatados se carcajeo nuevamente antes de tirarse al agua.

* · .Pov Natsu. · *

Lucy salió del agua y algo en eso me éxito, quizás su boca ligeramente abierta, o sus ojos cerrados y la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, o las gotas de agua bajando con lentitud por su piel hasta perderse bajo el traje de baño, o lo mas probable la gran cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido lo que me estaba calentado mas de la cuenta.

Pero de lo que estoy seguro es que hasta el momento no me había percatado del gran tamaño de sus pechos, los cuales en este preciso momento quiero masajear…

-_PARA!-_ me regañe mentalmente dándome una cachetada imaginaria.

Pero ella no parecía querer que mis pensamientos poco sanos pararan, ya que con sus dos manos intento secar su cara, como si estuviera haciendo un show solo y exclusivamente para mi.

-_YA PARA!_- esta vez regañe a la rubia que tenia en frente intentado seducirme.

-Comencemos la carrera a la de tres- dijo mirándome a los ojos seductoramente, lo cual causo que un escalofrió recorriera mi cuerpo- pero para hacerlo mas interesante los últimos dos tienen que hacer algo que los dos primeros decidirán.

Interesante, podría sacar provecho de esta situación, ya que se me dan bien los deportes, reí mentalmente, quería tener a mi disposición a esa chica que se hacía llamar Lucy pero más que nada, quería que mis sentimientos fueran correspondidos.

Pero… esperen que es eso que flota a la orilla de la piscina?, nade hacia él, sin que nadie se percatara ya que estaban en medio de un conversación. Al llegar me encontré con el simple traje de baño de mi exhibicionista amigo. Yo no sé en que momento él había agarrado esa manía, o porque la tenía, solo sé que las chicas que se acuestan con el dicen que sirve de mucho y no pierden demasiado tiempo. Lo quería tal y como era, pero a veces pienso que solo lo hace para protegerse a sí mismo, para no salir lastimado por alguna chica que el de verdad quiera, como ahora. Juvia le había gustado de una forma especial, no solo físicamente y superficialmente, sino algo más profundo, esto lo podia confirmar por la manera de su mirada, una combinación de fascinación y seriedad para ocultar la primera. Y pues la peliceleste no se molestaba en disfrazar su atracción por el pelinegro de verdad la envidiaba.

-Gray!- llame desde el otro lado de la piscina llamando la atención de todos los presentes- se te perdió algo?- pregunte con media sonrisa en mi rostro. Me las pagaría por el golpe de antes- es que encontré esto-complemente levantando la prenda en el aire, provocando que el mirara sorprendido y las dos chicas miraran inconscientemente hacia abajo asegurándose de lo que yo mostraba.

-KYA!- gritaron las dos provocando que yo estallara en carcajadas incontrolables.

Gray se acercó con las dos manos puestas en "ese" lugar para evitar nuevas miradas, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas y con el seño fruncido, de verdad que se veía gracioso. Me quito su prenda que todavía estaba alsada en el aire y se la coloco, me pego una palmada por detrás de la cabeza, ni tan fuerte ni tan despacio… intermedio.

-Idiota…- me dijo entre dientes, con una sonrisa disimulada.

-Gomene…- me disculpe inocentemente pero igualmente divertido.

* · . Pov Lucy. · *

-_DIOS, no podre casarme, ya no soy pura y casta, he pecado! Señor he pecado_- grite en mi interior alejándome del pelinegro junto a Juvia.

Juvia no parecía impactada estaba más bien sorprendida gratamente… esperen QUE!... mi amiga Juvia, tímida y sumisa, llena de ingenuidad infinita, la que en jardín de infantes se escondía en un rincón jugando sola con legos de colores ya que no se atrevía a hablar con los demás niños, había sido… COROMPIDA por un pervertido, llego el fin del mundo!, donde era que había dicho papa que tenía es bunquer con comida?! Le diré que se la lleve por siete meses a ver si así se le pasa.

Pero no vallan a pensar que yo no soy pura por mis comentarios anteriores, no señor, una cosa es simple humillación amigistica, y otra diferente era… ver "ESO"!, NUNCA PENSE QUE LO VERIA TAN RAPIDO, señor no sé si fue porque estaba debajo del agua y esta lo deformaba, o él lo tenía terriblemente GIGANTE!, eso definitivamente dolería.

-Q-que grande- dijo en un susurro Juvia sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-A que si…- dije sin pensarlo dos veces… NO! RAYOS QUE DIJE?!- JUVIA DESPIERTA!, no debes pensar más en esas cosas, dañaran a tu ingenuo cerebro!- intente convencer zarandeándola por los hombros, pero ella parecía estar en otro mundo, uno con unicornios, mucho rosado y arcoíris por donde se mirara- la perdí…- me dije en un murmullo, bajando la cabeza sin soltarla.

- Ya ágamos la carrera!- dijo la voz de Natsu justo detrás de mi, provocando que me exaltara.

-Perdón no me siento del todo bien- les dije sin mirarlos, era verdad, no estaba en condiciones para eso cuando había quedado traumada de por vida- voy a buscar algo.

No sé si se me quedaron viendo, ni nada yo solo agarre la falda que ocupaba como pareo ya que se amarraba a un costado y baje las escaleras, al parecer el supuesto alcohol fuerte no era tan cierto, porque parecía que lo efectos se me habían pasado hacía ya bastante rato.

Inconscientemente vinieron a mi cabeza las palabras de Juvia.

"_p-pero se que el solo quiere sexo conmigo"_

"_Como lo sabes?" _

"_No… lo se"_

"_Vez, deberías darle por lo menos una oportunidad"_

-Rayos…- "_una oportunidad"! _esas dos palabras se repetían con frecuencia mientras caminaba hacia mi cuarto, ya no me podia concentrar correctamente sin que el nombre del Dragneel llegara sin permiso a interrumpir cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo.

Apoye una mano en la perilla de mi puerta para girarla dejando escapar un suspiro profundo, pero antes que lo hiciera unos pasos detrás de mí hicieron que me pusiera tensa de inmediato.

-Lucy… estas bien?- pregunto… adivinen quien… si el era el chico que me tenia realmente mal de la cabeza.

Al girarme y encontrarme con su mirada sobre mi, causo que sintiera que mis pies se doblaran inconscientemente, provocando que me tambaleara, el de inmediato me sostuvo entre sus fornidos brazos apegándome hacia su escultural y mojado pecho. Me miraba preocupado, pero mi visión se fijo en los carnosos labios que estaban a unos cuantos centímetros de mi, y con algo llamado valentía (la cual nunca ocupaba) me acerque lentamente a el.

Me apodere de su labio inferior succionándolo levemente, y el paso de un estado de sorprendido a totalmente dispuesto a todo, poco a poco el me iba empujando hacia la puerta que tenia detrás de mi, provocando que esta cediera y entráramos a mi pieza. El beso tan dulce se había convertido en uno salvaje y apasionado, lleno de deseo por el otro, digamos que la inexistente distancia entre nosotros provocaba que algo en mis parte bajas ardiera haciéndolo incomodo, pero a la vez exigiéndome cada vez MAS.

**CONTINUARA *-***

**Soy tan mala… jajaj bueno para serles sincera lo tenía listo hasta este punto y quede estancada T-T no podia seguir y lo siento por tardar tanto Y_Y pero lo quise subir ahora porque después tendré pocas oportunidades de internet( me voy de vacaciones en medio de la nada =P) y de seguro se me ocurre como seguirlo, porque si lo terminaba aquí tenia vagas intenciones de que terminara con Lucy en la cama llorando después de perder la virginidad, porque Natsu ya no estaba cuando ella despertó O-O(no quiero eso… bueno en parte si sería genial pero quiero final feliz *-*) GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW! LOS QUIERO MUCHO!**

**Gabe Logan: **Que bueno que te gusto *-* y si Lissana solo odia a Natsu ajajja, espero que este igualmente te guste :V

**lucy-yagami**: Yei que bueno que lo hallas encontrado genial, si realmente no pensé que lo de Wendy no funcionara era mi "arma secreta" xD para que se juntaran, pero… si la pequeña se encontraba en la casa era IM-PO-SI-BLE que ellos hiciera cosas malas O/O :I

**daned01**: Enserio?!tanto así te gusto? O-O Wow, pero que mal eso de la absenta no sabia que asía eso._.

**nyanekito**: estoy feliz de que te gustara -/ Wendy resulto de ayuda para que se acercaran mas… pero ayudo mas sin su presencia xD descuida Gray tomara venganza en este cap… ejejej

**Zy sustem**: a espero que te aya gustado las cosas graciosas que pasaron en este cap… una pregunta porque todos dicen " si quiero LEMON!... pero no soy pervertido"?... yo se que lo son jajaj y yo me incluyo… un poquito… na arto pero ni tanto tampoco xD

: yo igual grito de emoción con todo sus review espero que te aya gustado.

**Infinity Infinytum**: Sabes seria capas de solo continuarlo por solo una persona… pero creo que me demoraría mas xD (motivación idiota 77)jajja espero tu comentario x)

**Fairy-Osphim**: qué bueno que te gusto! Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado T-T

**TheHinata**: *-* adoro cuando dicen que le gusta el fic T-T me emociono, espero tu comentario en este cap :)

**LucyLuckyDragneel**: gracias Y-Y es el primer fanfic que ago con tanto humor la mayoría era drama O-O que cambio mas radical c(=

**aren-gumi**: en realidad para mi si tardaron pero quería interrumpirlos jajaj gracias por alentarme n.n

**PatashifyDragneel**: me pasa eso de no ver las actualizaciones… jajaj

**zet fullbuster**: *-*/ culpable jajaja

**sakuHaruno-614**: no quise colocarle mas suspenso porque en la trama es personaje tercero, así que en conclusión el noviazgo era para que se conociera (lucy y natsu)

**SakuSakuKyomi:**que bueno que te gusto *_* espero tu comentario

**Manga**

**HAY DIOSS! ESA CARA EN LA PAGINA 8 DEL 317 ME MATO! LO AMA LO SEEEEEEE! O EN LA 13 HAY MI DIOS (aunque me molesta que aya sido con la del futuro :T)ME FALTA LA RESPIRACION CUANDO LO LEI POR PRIMERA VEZ… PERO LA VICION DE CHARLE O-O CREO QUE VOY A MORIR Y-Y**

**Coloquen en el comentario la parte que mas los izo reír Y SI QUIEREN QUE SEA DOBLE LEMON (de verdad perdón por tardar tanto con su preciado lemon)**


	4. Cosas pervertidas

**PERDON POR DEMORAR… de ahora en adelante colocare titulo al capitulo :P**

**Capitulo 4**

**Cosas pervertidas**

Gray se notaba algo incomodo ante el extraño silencio entre los dos, pero no parecía querer moverse del lugar temiendo hacer algo incorrecto. Juvia en cambio parecía estar realmente intimidada ante el cuerpazo del pelinegro y no negaba que se le apetecía demasiado tocarlo.

-_que cuerpo… y parece tan relajado… Juvia quiere tocar a Gray-sama_…-pensó inconscientemente la peli celeste, pero acabo con estos malos pensamientos de inmediato ya que la estaban… calentando?...- NOO! KYA!- grito de la nada asustando al Fullbuster quien se saco el traje de baño el cual cayo justo en la cabeza de la pobre joven, provocando que sus ojos se volvieran dos pequeños puntos y con la punta de sus dos dedos tomo la prenda, elevándola en los aires, admirándola- KYA!-sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y cayo de espaldas en el agua hundiéndose inconsciente.

* · .Un rato después. · *

-Juvia?!...- escucho la voz lejana del chico mientras unas leves cachetadas movían su cabeza de lado a lado- estas bien?... dios por favor contesta-rogo algo desesperado por la falta de respiración de la Loxar, casi instantáneamente tocio agua comenzando a respirar apresuradamente recuperando el aire perdido- estas bien?

Los ojos de Juvia se abrieron abruptamente al sentir el aliento del chico chocando contra sus labios a una cercanía bastante peligrosa, se encontró con un desnudo Gray mirándola con una mescla de alivio y preocupación grabadas en sus facciones. Un rubor exagerado cubrió las mejillas de la chica sin poder contenerlo miro en dirección de "eso", al igual que su acompañante. Dándose cuenta de la situación el pelinegro se separó y tapo sus partes bajas con una toalla de color blanco que estaban perfectamente ordenadas en una orilla.

* · .Normal. · *

Los dos adolescentes estaban en medio de una situación apasionada, Lucy abrazaba con sensualidad el cuello del pelirosado y su pierna derecha estaba levantaba hasta la altura de la cadera del chico, mientras que este sujetaba con una mano la pequeña cintura desnuda de la chica, sin dejar de sostener la cabeza de la rubia, sediento de más que un beso francés excitante.

(beso francés: o en otras palabras un beso con legua bien saliviento xD)

Ambos retrocedieron hasta chocar y caer sobre la amplia cama de dos plazas y media. Lucy se posiciono sobre Natsu con ambas piernas abiertas, sin despegar su boca del cuello del Dragneel, pero de un momento a otro esta se vio sobre la colcha de la cama y con un sudado, excitado y desesperado Natsu sobre ella, mirándolo con pasión.

Por instinto la Heartfillia abrió las piernas y el contacto de sus partes intimas era extremadamente cercano, provocando que ambos dejaran escapar un gemido extremadamente fuerte, la mirada de ambos se poso en su compañero apreciándolo con mucho cuidado.

-Nat…su- susurro Lucy con los ojos medianamente cerrados dejándose caer en la cama y quedando completamente dormida.

* · .Natsu. · *

-_Pero que RAYOS!, COMO SE PUEDE QUEDAR DORMIDA EN ESTE MOMENTO!-_con frustración me senté a la orilla de la cama mirando de reojo a Lucy quien sonreía por quien sabe que cosa-HAY RAYOS TAN CERCA… pero… no se suponía que iría más lento con ella? Que mierda estor haciendo aquí!... pero admito que es realmente una mata pasiones- me rasque la cabeza sonriendo con ironia.

Me levante con lentitud dispuesto salir de la habitación para evitar mas tentaciones que no podría evitar, cuando escuche un pequeño gruñido justo detrás de mi.

-Natsu…- susurro Lucy. Con gran rapidez me di media vuelta, si estaba despierta no iba a poder escaparme de ahí-Natsu…- repitió nuevamente, pero para mi sorpresa estaba completamente dormida- Natsu… hazme tuya!- retrocedí varios pasos ante tal petición, nadie me había dicho eso tan directamente.

Mi cara la empecé a sentir como si fueran brazas de una fogata, y para empeorar la maldita situación, ella empezó a desabrocharse la parte baja del bikini, para luego terminar por sacarse la parte de arriba dejándola completamente desnuda frente a mi.

-MALDICION LUCY NO AGAS ESO!- dos chorritos de exagerada sangre comenzaron a salir de la nariz-TAPATE!- le dije aun a sabiendas de que estaba dormida, pero esta negó con la cabeza como si estuviera despierta- vamos tapate ahora- esta vez fui personalmente a taparla.

-NOO- volvió a repetir sacándose la prenda de encima.

-QUE SI!- le reclame frustrado volviendo a taparla

-QUE NOOOOOO, NATSU HASME TUYA PORFAVOR!- pidió lastimeramente.

Y contra mis propias hormonas tome el valor de volver a taparla, pero esta vez amarrando entre si varias de estas para que no se volviera a destapar. Pero al levantarme sentí como me mareaba.

-D-demasiado alcohol para miiiiii…- caí sobre la cama desmayado.

* · .Normal. · *

Lucy se revolvió en la cama incomoda, no podia moverse bien estaba apretada por algo, al abrir los ojos se encontró con que estaba literalmente amarrada con sabanas. Sin saber que era lo que estaba pasando comenzó a desatar con tranquilidad ya que si se movía demasiado rápido la cabeza le iba a explotar de dolor. Al terminar se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrarse completamente desnuda.

-QUE RAYOSSS!- se tapo con desesperación- q-que p-pa-paso a-anoche!?- miro en dirección a la puerta y encontró el traje de baño que traía Natsu la noche anterior-… QUE HICEE!- grito con miedo.

Agarro con frustración las sabanas, pequeñas lagrimas amenazaban con salir, mientras que en su mente se forsaba a si misma para que recordara aunque sea algo… una palabra, una imagen… y tuvo lo que quería.

*- no me siento bien- salio de la piscina*

*Natsu frente a ella*

*Un beso apacionado*

*Natsu ensima de ella*

-D..iios- susurro lentamente arrepintiéndose de lo sucedido sacando conclusiones apresuradas.

-LUUUUUCYY!- se escucho un grito desde la lejanía alarmando a la rubia- AYUDAME! ME QUIERE MATAR- apareció frente a ella un asustado Natsu con un delantal de cosina y unos bóxer negros.

-Que diablos haces en esas fachas en mi casa!?-le pregunto exasperada olvidándose completamente de lo que había recordado.

-E-EL ESTA A-AAQUI-le contesto después de cerrar con llave la puerta y apollarse en ella mirando fijamente a la oji chocolate

-Quie…- los ojos de Lucy se abrieron desmesuradamente- p-pa-PAPA!-grito comprendiendo la actitud del chico.

Fuertes pasos se escucharon por el pasillo asustando mas y mas a los dos jóvenes, seguido de eso se pudo sentir como intentaban abrir girar la perilla de la puerta pero como no dio resultado opto por la fuerza y de un solo golpe derrumbo la puerta de la habitación.

Lucy se aferraba temerosa a las sabanas, mientras que Natsu había retrocedido tanto que termino sentado en la cama, pero en una posición que decía por todas parte *quiero seguir retrocediendo, tu me das miedo*, y el papa de Lucy aun se encontraba con el puño en alto mientras que agachaba la cabeza escondiendo su ojos.

-Lucy-siseo, ambos chicos tragaron saliva sonoramente.

**CONTINUARA 0-0 **

**Soy malita :P **

**TheHinata**: que bueno que te gusto O-O… perdón por tardar es que… cuando estaba de vacaciones era… " yo agarrando el pc, salvajemente llegaba mi prima a molestar o una emocionada abuela con aire de "tengamos una charla sentimental" o una tia desquiciada por querer ir a la playa todo el santo verano ¬¬" asi que ni modo no pude concentrarme xD pero aquí estoy con uno mas corto pero capitulo a fin de cuentas, espero tu comentario *-*

**Zy system****:** PERDOOON creo que mi "semana" fue bastante larga, (en el comentario de arriba esta la razón) y otro PERDOOOOOOON por el lemon, es que… pues… QUERIA QUE FUERA CON SENTIMIENTO, porque si lo hacia ahora quedaría tan salvaje xD si lo piensas bien se conocen hace a penas UN DIA, asi que esperare un poquitín mas :P espero tu review

**roci-chan heartfilia****:** ajajjaja pasa yo igual leo cosas demasiado tarde( a veces me paso toda la noche leyendo una historia larga) mi parte favorita también es esa… me paso algo parecido una vez ajajaj pobre chico jajaja*recuerdos* espero que no te ayas decepciona porque no hay lemon pero no recuerdo con exactitud quien fue pero me dijo que fuera con sentimiento, y si se conocieron hace apenas un dia no podré hacer eso :( espero que también comentes =_=

**Gabe Logan****:** descuida siempre pasa, de todas formas gracias por comentar =D

**Kanami-Kaname-'Sango-chan****:** que bueno que te aya gustado, y siiiiiii tuvieron una muy buena vista *¬¬ envidia*, pero si el lemon lo quieres ahorita pues no será con sentimiento *se conocen hace muy poco* por eso esperare un poco mas y lo del papa jaja lo tenia pensado para mas adelante pero fue una perfecta forma de terminar este capitulo jaja… espero con ancias que comentes

**Infinity Infinytum****: **CUANDO FUE QUE TE DIJE IDIOTA O-O T.T si asi te ise sentir … lo siento y que bueno que te guste el capitulo espero tu comentario

**PatashifyDragneel****:** yo tampoco quería que fuera tan rápido por eso lo corte ahí :P me encanta la corrompida mente de Juvia ajajaj

**Fairy-Osphim****:**ajjajaja fue una idea loca la del platano XD espero tu REVIEW

**zet fullbuster****:** TT-TT g-gracias hare lo mejor que pueda ^_^ que bueno que te gusto espero que comentes

**PERDON POR LA DEMORA TTwTT y por el lemon inexistente **

**Manga**

**DIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSS STING! Yo sabia que no eras malo y LECTOR ay mi dios *lagrimas* los amo tanto yyyy FAIRY GANO! Voy a morir de felicidad, estoy anciosa por el siguiente capitulo, espero ver dragones HIRO MASHIMA ¬¬ jjsjajajajj **

PROX CAP: Happy PERDIDO!

-podrias agarrarte bien te vas a caer!

-QUE JUVIA HISO QUE!

-N-NATSU ayúdame!- grito mientras lloraba mirando hacia la resplandeciente luna llena


	5. Happy perdido

… Gracias por todos los comentarios *-* es la primera historia que tiene tantos T-T voy a llorar … jajaja bueno este cap lo escribi por partes ya que tenia pruebas y todo eso( estúpidos profesores…) espero la misma aceptación para este cap para seguir con la historia y estupideces Xd

**Capitulo 5**

Happy PERDIDO!

La mirada del rubio se poso sobre Lucy quien se mantenía a medias tapada por una sábana blanca que se transparentaba a mas no poder, se le abrieron los ojos sorprendido y de inmediato miro con profundo enojo al pelirosado quien se encontrado apegado a la puerta de vidrio que daba a el balcón.

Si fuera por el pobre chico él se hubiera alejado más, pero había un pequeñín chiquitín y casi insignificante problemilla… ESTABAN A CIEN PISOS! Ni el que era la persona más idiota del planeta tierra se le hubiera ocurrido tirarse, aunque si lo piensan bien entre quedarse en esa habitación con el toro loco llamado Jude y tirarse por el balcón, yo opto por el balcón…

-MALDITO!- grito el Heartfillia rompiendo el tenso silencio- HAS ROBADO LA PUREZA DE MI HIJA!- dio un paso hacia el acusado y este en defensa opto por la técnica del armadillo, tapando su cabeza con ambas manos y mientras estaba sentado en el piso.

-PAPAAAAAAAA!- grito Lucy antes que se acercara mas al pelirosado- no es lo que parece.

-Y QUE ES?! DIME QUE NO LO ISISTE CON ESTE- le dijo muy enojado apuntando al armadillo… digo Natsu.

-Puues…- se rasco una mejilla mirando hacia otro lado.

-VES… LO VOY A MATAR, primero le cortare sus ¡#!%$"% para que nunca tenga descendencia, y con un cuchillo le escribiré ¡#$!"# y "#"%%"#%... no mejor ¡#$!% para que después nadie se le acerque y luego le are un peinado muy genial… ooo pero tiene un cabello tan diferente y parece sedoso…- Jude se acerco con la mano estirada hacia el mencionado.

-Pa..pa?- pregunto extrañada por las palabras raras.

-tosio con fuerza, para luego volver a su face "te matare"- Y LE CORTARE LOS DEDOS!

-eeh?-dijeron ambos jóvenes- ya papa por favor para con este sho…- intento convencer a su papa, pero a lo lejos se escucho como alguien abria y cerraba puertas a una velocidad imprecionante.

-JUDEE?!- se escucho la voz femenina de Layla- OH!... ya te pille- dijo en medio de una exalacion profunda por el cansancio-… que… Lucy?... y quien es él?... Y PORQUE ESTA TAN ASUSTADO…CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO ASUSTES A LOS NOVIOS DE LUCY!- las dulces facciones de la mujer se volvieron algo sombrías.

A Jude le recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda sin atreverse a dar la vuelta para ver a su esposa, en cambio esta se acerco a el totalmente enojada, agarro el cuello de la camisa del hombre y lo comenzó a arrastar a la puerta.

-lo siento mucho hijita, sigue con lo que sea que estén haciendo… pero usen condon, Y TU! AHORA NO TE SALVAS, LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE…- seguía hablándole al pobre empresario, quien formulaba palabras con la boca sin emitir sonido, dirigidas hacia su hija diciendo "ayúdame".

-Nooo- dijo Lucy con la misma técnica y negando con la cabeza, se lo merecia… creo.

El silencio reino en la habitación de la rubia, Natsu miraba atentamente la puerta esperando la nueva aparicion del rubio, pero luego de varios minutos se dio por vencido y comenzó a observar a Lucy, quien no se había movido centímetro alguno.

-Natsu…- llamo en un susurro.

-Q-que?-dijo sobresaltado por el repentino llamado.

-q-que p-paso anoche?- susurro nuevamente temiendo de la respuesta.

-nada…- contesto el Dragneel dejando escapar un largo suspiro, ante la respuesta Lucy dio media vuelta para mirar los ojos del chico.

-na…da?- interrogo incrédula la chica, el pelirosado solo asintió con los ojos cerrados- entonces como es que…?-miro su cuerpo desnudo escondido en parte por la sabana.

-E-eso es porque…- las mejillas del chico se colorearon mientras miraba en otra dirección y contaba todo lo sucedido.

-QUE!...- grito incrédula y muy sonrojada por las cosas que había hecho durante su candente encuentro con el joven Dragneel- espera pero eso no explica por qué estas usando boxers en vez de tu ropa- le acuso.

-Bueno… esa es otra historia- rio nervio

Flash Back

Pov Natsu

Abri los ojos lentamente mirando hacia el techo por unos segundo, no me movi, quería recordar… mala idea, todo lo sucedido en la noche fue como un golpe de agua fría para mi.

Las estupideces, que por alguna razón incompresible para mi, eran realmente vergonzosas, sin mencionar el terrible error que estuve apunto de cometer, por culpa del vendita agua sagrada (alcohol xD).

Sin saber que mas hacer me levante rápidamente… mala idea muuuuuy mala idea. El dolor de cabeza fue tal que provoco que callera de inmediato sobre la orilla de la cama, muy cerca del rollo envuelto llamado Lucy. Lleve ambas manos a mi cabeza agarrándola con fuerza, dolía y mucho.

-Rayos! Como duele, ten-go que lle- gar a la co-co-cosina!- hable arrastrándome por el piso hasta el comedor que ahora que lo miraba bien, era un completo desastre.

Habia tierra, agua, una masa rara en una esquina, vasos vacíos y botados por todas partes, las cajas de pizzas y la ropa de Gray…

-Gray…- dije lentamente-… Juvia… SOLOS! Dios esto terminara mal… Lucy me va a matar, TENGO QUE DETENERLOS!... nee para que- me levante con extremo cuidado para que no me doliera la cabeza.

La cocina estaba en las mismas circunstancias que el living o quizás peor, pero de este desorden definitivamente no era culpable, solo ellas, quizás en ese momento en que se pusieron a reir hicieron este despelote.

Salte, me agache e hice piruetas para no pisar lo que sea que estuviera regado sobre el piso, parecía de esos agente secretos. Tome entre mis manos el encendedor y un desodorante ambiental, este lo coloque detrás del encendedor.

-Vengan a mi MALDITOS HOMBRES DE LA MAFIA!- grite jugando, encendí ambas cosas y una gran llamarada de fuego verde azulado salio, lo volvi a repetir varias veces, pero no me había dado cuenta de que la manga de mi poleron se estaba quemando…

Fin Flash Back

-Quiere decir que quemaste tu ropa… por estar jugando CON UN ENCENDEDOR!- grito enojada la rubia, Natsu solo asintió con la cabeza- Dios…- dijo llevándose una mano a la frente y cerrando los ojos- pero por que estas con un delantal?

-A eso es porque tenia hambre de esas cosas que me hiciste ayer de desayuno- dijo inocentemente con una gran sonrisa que enternecio a Lucy.

-Esperame aquí voy a buscar ropa- agarro con fuerza las sabanas un poco mas abajo del cuello para que no se cayeran haciendo que en la parte de atrás se marcara perfectamente su redondo trasero, y esto no paso desapercibido para Natsu quien la siguió con la mirada.

Un pequeño sonrojo se formó en las mejillas del chico no podia evitar mirarla, pero… ahora le daba un "poco" de miedo mirarla, ya que su lindo suegro… (suegro?) bueno la cosa es que realmente el tenia ganas de tocarla pero ya no se atrevía… demasiados riesgos por simple capricho sin fundamentos, sin contar lo mucho que la atraía.

Pero simplemente esos actos no estaban permitidos en estas circunstancias, mucho menos tan cerca de su padre, y de su segura muerte si se atrevía a hacer algo por el estilo.

Trago saliva sonoramente y todo el sonrojo desapareció como por arte de magia, se rasco la cabeza mientras caminaba en dirección a la cama para sentarse mas cómodamente esperando a la rubia, no sabia como explicarle a Jude y Layla tan deplorable estado sin parecer un idiota acosador (ya es tarde Natsu)

-Natsu?-llamo detrás de la puerta doble.

-Hmm?

-Sabes donde esta Juvia?

Se lo pensó un momento, realmente desde la noche pasada que no sabia absolutamente nada de ella ni de Gray, quisa la pobre ya era parte de la larga lista del chico.

-Nop… pero creo que tu amiga lo paso bastante bien- dijo con una torcida sonrisa algo pervertida.

-D-de que hablas?...- le pregunto asomando la cabeza entre ambas puertas- ERES UN PERVERTIDO… podrías dejar de sonreír así… das miedo-el chico se sobresaltó.

La chica salio con una muda de ropa y le entrego una de hombre a el, le ofreció bañarse en el cuarto de al lado y este acepto gustoso, ambos se sentían sucios… llenos de sudor y olor a alcohol, una linda y buena combinación solo cuando estas medio mareado por la bebida.

Los dos con exagerada calma se fueron a bañar, relajándose lo que más se podia… si es que eso era posible. Natsu no se podia quitar la imagen mental del sádico padre de Lucy cortándole las b"#$&s, se estremeció nuevamente bajo el agua caliente. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar mientras él se duchaba provocando que no alcanzará a contestar, lo dejo pasar sin preocuparse mucho.

Lucy mientras tanto comenzaba a colocarse unos short café chocolate sueltos, con una blusa manga tres cuartos de color rosa pálido y con unos tacones bajos negros con pequeños puntitos blancos. Dejo caer su pelo suelo sobre su espalda mientras encremaba sus largas piernas, cuando estaba en una pose… muy provocadora Natsu hiso su gran entrada anunciando que ya estaba listo.

-PERVETIDO SAL DE AQUÍ!- le grito lanzándole la mitad de las cosas que estaban sobre el tocador.

El pelirosado se contorsiono como acróbata ruso para poder salir ileso de esa, nota mental para él, nunca, pero nunca, y sin peros, jamás de los jamases te metas en el baño de Lucy, bueno… sin su permiso claro.

Ambos se juntaron en el pasillo después de haber terminado los dos con sus cosas, pero la rubia tenia un leve sonrojo que llamo la atención del pelirosado de una forma en que nunca lo había hecho. Se acerco lentamente sosteniendo la mirada de Lucy, embriagándose de ese color chocolate, la tomo delicadamente por la cintura acercándola hacia él, aparto la mirada de sus ojos para mirar deseosamente sus carnosos labios.

Con impaciencia comenzó a acercarse pero de su bolsillo comenzó a salir una pequeña tonada de un solo de guitarra. Se separo a regañadientes para contestar el vendito teléfono.

-Al…- fue cortado inmediatamente por la desesperada voz de la pequeña Wendy.

-Al fin contestas!... Happy… Happy desapareció!- le informo con la respiración entrecortada y apunto de ponerse a llorar.

-QUE!?- grito desesperándose inmediatamente.

-Ven para acá y te lo contare todo- Natsu asintió.

Corto la llamada algo inquieto y miro a los ojos de Lucy, pero esta vez no apasionado como antes si no que tan seriamente que asusto a la rubia. Natsu bajo un poco la cabeza sin saber qué hacer, se quería quedar con ella pero no podia abandonar a su preciada mascota.

-Que pasa?- pregunto en un susurro la Heartfillia

-Mi mascota se perdió- contesto triste el Salamander.

-Vas a ir a buscarlo?- Natsu asintió, Lucy tomo la mano del chico en forma de apoyo y este levanto la vista sorprendido- yo te acompaño.

-Claro- dijo más animado por el hecho de no separarse de ella.

-Ven vamos, podemos ocupar la moto- dijo… no, más bien ordeno mientras lo arrastraba por los pasillos con dirección a la salida de la casa.

Una sonrisa inconsciente apareció en los labios del Salamander. Corrieron tomados de la mano por los pasillos de la gran casona, pero se tuvieron que detener en el momento en que ambos divisaron una imponente figura masculina parada justo en la única salida a la sala de estar.

-Para donde creen que van tan rápido y sin decir ninguna explicación?- dijo con un tono grave y amenazante.

Ambos tragaron saliva al ver que el iba bastante enserio con su amenaza sin mencionar, la que decía claramente, que Lucy ocuparía ropa de castidad y Natsu… bueno él no tendría tanta suerte.

-Si no me dejas pasar… le diré a mamá sobre "eso"- dijo más que juguetona la rubia, algo que le encanto al pelirosado. Jude suavizo sus facciones cambiando a asustado, que va aterrorizado- si crees que no soy capaz acuérdate de la vez que le conté sobre sdf vbnmh eeetsd- para él chico fue inentendible las ultimas y claves palabras de la chica, ya que el alto rubio con un inesperado movimiento alcanzo a taparle la boca.

-Bien, bien…-suspiro con resignación el ejecutivo- te creo, pero…- miro con desprecio renovado a Natsu, casi matándolo con solo observarlo- si le haces algo, si le pasa algo…- cerro por un momento los ojos- espero que ya estés muerto cuando yo lo sepa.

-SI SEÑOR!- grito como si fuera un militar frente a su superior.

Lucy rio entre dientes y volvió a tomarlo de la mano para salir corriendo hacia la salida, sin despedirse siquiera de su madre quien ordenaba con algo de asco todo el desorden que claramente habían hecho ellos.

Bajaron en un silencio total, no incomodo pero si impaciente por parte de Natsu quien solo podia pensar en su amigo perdido. En el estacionamiento caminaron hasta una puerta con clave digital, en donde Lucy tecleo rápidamente un largo número de identificación, las puertas se abrieron dejando ver cuatro relucientes autos y una moto en una esquina, sin mencionar la cuatrimoto la cual estaba llena de barro.

-Toma- le dijo Lucy entregándole las llaves, el solo atino a agarrarlas- sabes manejar motos cierto?

-Creo que era asi- dijo a sentándose al revés en el asiento. Lucy soltó una carcajada corta.

-Deja de tontear vámonos- dicho esto su celular comenzó a sonar, se lo llevo a un oído- alo?

-LUCY!- grito la voz desesperada de Juvia.

-JUVIA?!- dijo elevando la voz, el pelirosado se dio vuelta ante la mención de la chica- donde estas?

-Yo… estoy…- hubo un silencio por varios segundos- no lo se…

-Como que no sabes!?- dijo desesperada la chica

-Hay… una caja con manzanas… y también una con melones, Oh! Y también hay frutillas, sandias, plata…

-Que rayos haces en una frutería!- le grito enojada

-NO LO SE!- dijo en medio de un llanto dramático- yo solo recuerdo haber estado esperando cuando Gray se acerco y dijo "quiero comer fruta"!, me obligo a venir a aquí y comenzó a comer todo lo que pillaba, ahora esta tirado en una esquina devorando naranjas… CON LA CASCARA!- un nuevo sollozo escapo de sus labios.

-F-fru-FRUTA!?- dijeron Natsu y Lucy a la vez- lo siento Juvia ahora estoy ocupada no puedo ir a ayudarte pero cuando salgas de ahí tráeme algo si?

-QUE?! Eres una mala amiga Juvia no le llevara nada- hubo un ruido de algo arrastrándose- mira estoy comiendo, egta mug gico, no te llevare nada, mala amiga.

La llamada fue cortada y los dos chicos se miraron diciendo mentalmente "eso no tubo sentido". Dragneel se subió a la moto e invitando a la chica con el rugir del motor. Los autos pasaban distorsionados por la velocidad en que conducía Natsu, desesperado se quedaba bastante corto con lo que realmente sentia en ese momento, pero la presencia de Lucy lograba que se calmara.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la casa, en la parte delantera estaba una Wendy desesperada llorando y afirmando con fuerza a una pequeña gatita blanca que se asfixiaba con facilidad en su exigente abrazo, miro a Natsu queriendo encontrar consuelo, corrió a abrazar a su primo este la abrazo.

Pov Lucy

Nunca podría haber pensado que estos dos podrían tenerse tanto cariño como el que estaban demostrando en ese momento, definitivamente no lo conocía bien, lo que nuevamente pico en mi conciencia, me estaba enamorando de un chico que conocía tan superficialmente pero aun así me parecía desesperante no tenerlo a mi lado.

Quería intentar consolarlo o ayudar aunque sea con la búsqueda de aquel gatito que al parecer era muy apreciado por Natsu. En ese momento llego el recuerdo de mi primo lejano Leo, o Loke como le gustaba que le dijeran, él tenía una agencia de protección y detectives de alta calidad, una de las mas caras para ser sincera pero para mí la única forma en que podia ayudarlos.

Me aleje de discretamente de la conversación que estaban teniendo Wendy y Natsu para poder llamar a mi única salvación. El timbre sonó cuatro veces antes de que la voz ejecutiva y seria de Loke dijera una presentación algo fría de su empresa.

-Loke?... soy Lucy- dije más que tímida, hacia bastante tiempo que no hablaba con él.

-Lucy…- susurro lentamente como si fuera un suspiro- mujer ingrata, hace cuanto que no me llamas… haci es como tratas a tu primo favorito?- me arreto divertido, también sonreí.

El tenía razón el era mi primo favorito pero por razones (mi padre), no me había dejado llamarlo.

_Hombre sobreprotector, histérico, controlador y orgulloso, siempre se inventaba extrañas historia tan comprometedoras cuando se trataba de chicos de mi edad._- pensé- sabes a quien culpar- le dije a Leo que soltó una pequeña risilla- primo… me podrías hacer un favor?... sé que sonara algo extraño pero de todas formas.

-soy todo oídos

-Es que aun…- _amigo, novio, conocido, chico con derecho a roce?_, opte por amigo- amigo se le perdió su mascota y realmente no se me ocurrio nada mejor para ayudarlo que llamarte a ti- esperaba una carcajada de su parte por contratarlo para semejante estupidez, según él, aunque para mi era realmente importante, pero para mi sorpresa no lo hiso- no te vas a reír?- pregunte confusa.

-por pedirme que busque a una mascota?- ahora si soltó una carcajada- te sorprenderías de las estupideces que no han pedido, una vez pagaron una cantidad exagerada para encontrar un pote de maní… MANI! LUCY…- suspiro y ambos comenzamos a reír.

-Y… quien fue ese?- pregunte intentando ocultar mi risa para que Natsu no se diera cuenta de que estaba hablando por celular.

-…- se hiso un silencio que provoco que la risa desapareciera- tu papa- soltó yo abrí los ojos sorprendida.

DIOS… PAPÁ- pensé

-P-pe-pero supongo que había algo importante adentro-dije esperando que fuera así.

-no… solo era un simple pote con maní… ahora… dame la dirección- asentí desorientada.

De esta no se salvaba lo obligaría a hacer donaciones como loco convulsivo a diferentes instituciones de beneficencia, como era posible que el muy… se gastara quien sabe cuánto dinero en buscar un puñetero frasco con maní!, si ha visto a mama enojada y se ha asustado… solo diré que tendrá que tener a mano un repuesto de pantalones cuando me lo encuentre de nuevo.

Pov Natsu

Estábamos desesperados por encontrar a Happy, para ser sincero hacia bastante rato que no lo veía por ningún lado, desde antes de que me fuera con Lissana a la fiesta de raritos, Wendy, yo y Lucy lo habíamos buscado por diez minutos cuando una bocina afuera de la casa llamo mi atención.

Lucy salto de emoción y corrió hacia la puerta principal, la seguí por puro instinto, de quien sabe qué cosa.

Afuera estaban estacionadas como diez de esas camiones de guerra negras y un chico unos par de años mayor que nosotros salió del asiento de copilo de uno de los monstros que algunos llaman camines, Lucy corrió a sus brazos.

Lo matare… el muy cabrón está abrazando a mi chica, jodido y mil veces jodido.

En tres sacadas rápidas estuve al lado de ellos y de un solo movimiento hice que Lucy se soltara, la abrace por la cintura territorialmente, algo que nunca había hecho antes… A veces Lissana se tiraba arriba de chicos para sacarme celos, nunca me importo, prefería que los estuviera acosando a ellos que a mí.

Celos, celos, celos, celos, celos, celos, celos, celos, celos, ceeeeeeeelloooooooooossssssssssss. Primera vez que los tenía y diré que definitivamente no eran un sentimiento agradable.

Él peli naranjo levanto una ceja mirándome a mi primero y luego a Lucy, que estaba muy sonrojada pero no se apartaba de mi, me alegro, pero definitivamente no dejaría que este idiota me la robara. Aunque tuviera que golpearlo hasta que se desangrara.

-L-Loke… este es Natsu… de que te hable- dijo Lucy interrumpiendo mi corriente de pensamientos de como golpear o tomar venganza.

Esperen… ella había hablado de mi… en que momento?!- pensé… mire a la chica rubia que tenía todavía entre mis brazos, no había nada en su rostros.

-Hola…- contesto el chico, yo lo mire ceñudo todavía, no importa que no me simpatizaría…- soy el primo de Lucy- dijo

-No me importa… espera… primo?- el asintió, me sentí como un verdadero idiota- hola…- salude en un susurro.

Se formó un silencio incomodo que nadie supo romper hasta que el tal Loke comenzó a hablar sobre que harían para encontrar a mi mascota, me sorprendió lo eficiente que era en el momento de organizar a más de treinta personas, era alucinante ver como un escuadrón completo se movía de aquí a ya para buscar a mi preciada mascota.

Me aleje con Lucy de la mano a un lugar donde estuviéramos solos.

-Qué pasa?- pregunto preocupada.

Agarre los dos lados de su cara y la acerque hasta darle un fuerte beso que se transformó en uno tierno y lleno de agradecimientos por todo lo que estaba haciendo por mí, como quería a esta chica.

-Gracias- dije al fin juntando nuestras frentes sujetándola por la cintura, ella parecía mareada pero de la buena forma- no sabes cuánto te quiero- ella se sobresaltó ante mis palabras, haciendo que me dé cuenta del gran significado de mis palabras.

-Yo también te quiero- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, haciendo que me sintiera realmente feliz, le volví a dar un beso corto.

-Lo encontramos!- grito alguien desde la casa, nos acercamos corriendo tomados de las mano.

-Donde estaba, está bien?- pregunte rápido.

-Está bien… pero… esta algo congelado- dijo con media sonrisa en sus labio.

-Con-congelado?!- casi grite

-Si… es que estaba en el congelador comiendo pescado

LISTO!... o dios… quieren que lo continúe, la historia tiene para más… pero realmente no sé si debería, tengo muchas ideas pero como que ya está bien hasta ahí, aunque tengo sentimientos encontrados, igual quiero continuarla. Díganme ustedes si la continuo o no… y que tal les parece por que no sé qué le llama más la atención de la historia para así poder concentrarme en eso (en este no hubo demasiado humor… incoherencias)

Pd: donde quedo "-N-NATSU ayúdame!- grito mientras lloraba mirando hacia la resplandeciente luna llena" que di como adelanto en el cap anterior?... ni idea, solo diré que me costó un mundo terminar este capítulo, sin mencionar que no había tenido nada de nada de inspiración para hacer nada, supuestamente hace un tiempo dije que subiría capítulos y no lo cumplí (de verdad lo siento) sin mentir a algunos me falta unas quinientas palabras como máximo para terminarlo… pero las palabras no fluyen T-T. Ahora como más inútiles excusas, he tenido muchos trabajos, pruebas y mi amiga no para de distraerme con libros románticos (son hermosos *-*) sin mencionar que en una semana más tendré algo así como… un concierto de violín… estoy demasiado nerviosa (de solo pensarlo sudo por partes que no se debería) DESÉENME SUERTE POR FAVOR, ah! Y Sali de vacaciones así que rueguen porque llegue la inspiración C:


End file.
